TCOT Savory Secretary
by PD4758PW
Summary: My sequel to 'A Long Time Ago'. Perry Mason coaxes Della Street back to Los Angeles to hire her as his confidential secretary. Will this very efficient "Girl Friday" become "his girl" seven days a week?
1. Chapter 1

My sequel to 'A Long Time Ago', and still borrowing the characters from Erle Stanley Gardner. My stories are based on the characters portrayed in the original Perry Mason TV series.

All comments are appreciated.

**Chapter One**

"Good morning, Della Street!" Her name rolling off of his tongue gave Perry Mason a warm feeling all over. He greeted her on the porch steps of her Aunt's Malibu home. This home was her temporary living situation upon returning to Los Angeles from a short trip to Chicago. Once again, as it had in the past, the heavenly fragrance of her perfume captured his attention and he inhaled the pleasing scent more deeply. Perry held out his hand to guide her into his grasp. The sun was shining on her short curly brown hair and her hazel eyes sparkled as she walked towards him off of the porch. Just the smile on her face caused his heart to skip a beat. She was so beautiful!

"Good morning to _you_, Mr. Mason!" Della Street shifted a coffee thermos from under her left arm to her right arm as Perry gently gripped her left elbow to escort her down the porch steps to his car. He was handsome as ever, a dark fedora hat on his head, dressed in a dark suit with striped light blue tie and a white handkerchief neatly tucked into his suit coat pocket. A gentleman in every way, Della once again felt goose bumps all over just from his soft touch on her arm. He stood six feet two inches tall and his broad shoulders cast a giant shadow blocking out the morning sun on the porch. She was looking forward to her first day working her new job in his law firm. She was looking forward to just being with _him_!

"You come prepared, I see. But I believe you'll see that my... uh... _our_ office... has proper coffee-making equipment." Perry opened the passenger door of his new '49 Lincoln Cosmopolitan Convertible. Della gracefully seated her slender five foot five inch frame in the car then positioned the thermos and her purse on her lap. Perry somehow managed to calmly walk around to the drivers' door of the car and got in behind the wheel. That was Perry today – calm on the outside and all giddy on the inside. On a beautiful day like this with a gorgeous woman at his side, Perry was tempted to take her on a drive along the coast. But the temptation faded when he came back to his senses and decided that there will be other days to play hooky once he gets her settled into her new job.

"Well... a new secretary always tries to please her new boss on her first day of work. A cup of coffee for the boss to start the day works wonders! Besides, it's the least I could do to thank you for driving all the way to Malibu to drive me to the office." She opened the thermos and poured a shot into the thermos cover cup offering it to her boss. Della's low sultry voice gave Perry a better jump start to his heart than any amount of caffeine could.

"The pleasure of driving you to work is all mine, Miss Street. Besides, it's my way of keeping you captive as my new secretary. You might take one look around the office, see all of the disorder and run away screaming. It's my intention to keep you for a very long time!" Perry gratefully accepted the coffee. His smile was wide as he drove away from the curb with his beautiful confidential secretary at his side.

Arriving at the curb of the main entrance to the Brent building in downtown Los Angeles, a valet immediately approached Perry's car to assist Della from the passenger seat. "Morning, Mr. Mason! Do you think you'll be needing your car before noon today?"

Perry got out from behind the wheel of the car and walked around to the curb. "Thanks for asking, but I don't think I'll be leaving the office at all today, Charlie. And I want you to meet my new secretary, Miss Della Street."

Charlie tipped his cap to Della. "Miss Street!" He turned back towards Perry and surreptitiously accepted a rather large gratuity. "I hear that Mrs. Strauss had a baby girl over the weekend. You sure don't waste any time bringing in a replacement, Mr. Mason!"

Perry chuckled a bit and turned towards Della. "Charlie is one of several very efficient valets working here. However, if you need to know the latest gossip in the building, just ask for Charlie when you call down here." He turned back to Charlie who was now seated behind the wheel ready to drive away and park the car. "Thanks, Charlie!"

Once again Perry gently took hold of Della's left elbow to escort her into the building. Waiting for the elevator to the 9th floor, Perry commented on the sudden departure of his former secretary due to the birth of her first child. "Joan was a secretary in my old law firm and I convinced her to come along with me to my new office knowing that she'd only be here until she had her baby."

"Yes. I remember you mentioning that on the plane flying back here from Chicago. I'll bet it was a lot of hard work for her in her condition. I hope I can live up to her hard-working reputation in trying to open a new law office. Shall I arrange for you to send her a gift to congratulate her on the birth of her daughter?"

She thinks of everything! With his hand still on her arm, Perry walked with his head held high and a wide smile on his face as he escorted Della onto the elevator. "That sounds like a good idea, Miss Street. I'm glad you thought of that!" With her at his side, he was on top of the world.

They paused briefly at the door to suite number 904 with "Perry Mason Attorney at Law" posted in big bold letters. Perry held the door open for Della and once inside they were immediately greeted by Perry's receptionist, a petite blonde with bright wide eyes. "Good morning, Mr. Mason. The kitchen area is a mess this morning. We must have had a leaky pipe over the weekend. I couldn't even attempt to make coffee."

"We'll worry about that later, Gertie. I want you to meet our secretary, Miss Della Street. Della, this is our friendly, efficient receptionist Miss Gertie Lade."

Della smiled brightly. "How do you do, Miss Lade? I've heard very nice things about you."

"Oh, please, Miss Street, call me Gertie! We've been anxiously awaiting your arrival. When Mr. Mason came across your application file and showed so much excitement..."

Perry smiled but cut her off right away. "Yes, Gertie, there was a lot of excitement in the office, but let's get Miss Street settled in so we can get this office in order. Miss Street brought along a thermos of coffee, so we'll be in my office going over a to-do list while I figure out what _to do_ about leaky pipes."

Gertie took a good look at Della. Mr. Mason sure knows how to hire impeccably dressed beauties she thought to herself. She quickly looked over her own clothing. She wondered where Miss Street shopped for her office attire.

As she was being whisked out of the receptionist area, Della called back to Gertie, "We'll catch up later, Gertie. And please... call me Della!"

Entering the next office area, Perry paused. "This will be your space, Della. We'll have to arrange to get Mrs. Strauss' belongings back to her, so you can organize this area as you see fit."

Della looked around but Perry quickly led her through the door to his office area. He hung his hat up on a bust of Voltaire. "I've always wanted a Blackstone bust, but Voltaire will have to do for now. It was given to me as a joke from my college frat brothers."

Della followed him into his office, gazed at the beautiful statue and smiled. "That's nice. Voltaire was French I believe. I don't recall his real name, only his pen name."

Perry was impressed. "Yes! Not many people know that his father was a lawyer. They only know him as a writer and philosopher." Della nodded at his extra information.

Perry continued into the office. "So... here is the command center. As you can see, I've got quite a mess in here right now. I left in a little bit of a hurry last Friday." He smiled at Della. "I had to catch a plane to Chicago for an important business meeting."

Della blushed a bit knowing that the "business meeting" he was referring to was meeting her train in Chicago. It was there that he convinced her to return to Los Angeles and accept his job offer to be his Confidential Secretary. She looked around the room.

"I can see how rushed you were, Mr. Mason. You didn't have time to put away the bottle of scotch on your desk." Della grinned and lifted an eyebrow to her boss.

"Uhhh. Yessss. I _was_ in a bit of a hurry." Perry quickly grabbed the scotch bottle and stashed it away in a desk drawer. "Why don't I show you the rest of our office space?" He shifted a stack of papers on his desk and found a cigarette case. After taking a cigarette from the case he shifted the paper stack again and uncovered a lighter to light the smoke.

Della walked over to the desk and uncovered an ash tray for Perry. Next, she removed the scotch bottle from the desk drawer and picked up the empty low-ball glass. "I'll find a better storage place for this, Mr. Mason. Maybe you can direct me to your bar. I'll find a more suitable place to keep your stress-reliever."

Perry was more impressed with her sense of professionalism already. From his desk along the back wall of the office, he walked her past the conference table in front of the sliding glass balcony doors to a door leading to his kitchen area. Switching on a light before bringing Della into the kitchen he cautioned her. "Watch the water on the floor." He glanced down at her beige high-heeled peep-toe shoes and his gaze moved upwards to her beautiful slender legs. The shoes were a perfect match to her slim-fitting long beige skirt that highlighted the curves to her hips. He tore his eyes away from her and took in the scene of the kitchen. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Della stepped into the room and placed the scotch on a shelf next to a bottle of bourbon. "This space certainly has potential." She was referring to the kitchen area, but was looking at the liquor shelf.

Gertie walked into the office. "Mr. Mason, there's a long distance phone call for you from Mr. Hazelton in San Francisco."

"Thank you, Gertie. Give me just a moment and I'll take it at my desk."

Della took charge of the kitchen area right away. "The carpet over there is probably ruined. Why don't you let me get a hold of building maintenance and I'll start working on this while you take your call? I'll find a coffee cup in here and bring you some more coffee from my thermos."

Perry tiptoed back through the kitchen door and walked to his desk. He shouted to Gertie. "Okay, Gertie. Send the call through please."

Della walked back to the desk in her office and found a phone number list for the building. She dialed up building maintenance and arranged for a plumber and custodial staff member to come to the office. When she heard Perry end his phone conversation, she returned to his office.

"I couldn't help but notice that you had to shout for Gertie to put your call through. Have you considered an intercom system for the office?"

Perry smiled up at Della who was now standing in front of his desk with a hand on her hip. "I was wondering what we were missing around here. And that's why I have you, Miss Street. Why don't we continue our tour of the office here and maybe you'll show me what else we can do to improve our operation?"

Della smiled back. "I just thought that if Gertie or I have to walk back in here for every phone call, your carpet between here and the front door will be worn out in a week! I'll get my steno pad and be right back."

Perry followed Della to her office door instead. "Come with me this way, please. If you cut through this door, you'll be in our.. ahem.. law library."

Della walked through the side door. A large conference table with four chairs was angled awkwardly in the middle of the room. Two walls were covered with book shelves. Mismatched books were scattered about between the table and the book shelves. There were open boxes of more books on the floor. A second door was an exit into Perry's office. Perry tried to defend the looks of the room. "As you can see, I have work to do in here."

Della jotted down notes on her steno pad. "I think I can tackle this project. What's next?"

They walked back into Della's office. Perry pointed out another door behind Della's desk. "This leads back into a washroom and small storage area." They both looked into the room. "As you can see I've had to change clothes and clean myself up a bit in this room. If I had a cot in here, I could almost call it home! That far door leads back into the kitchen area."

Della glanced around the space some more. Suit coats and overcoats hung on a rack along a back wall. Several pairs of shoes were scattered on the floor. There was a small sink beneath a mirror and a toilet nearby. A door led to Perry's office and another door along the back wall led back to the kitchen space. "I don't know what sort of an office equipment budget you have, but if you can afford to add cabinets and closet doors..."

"The budget for the office is negotiable. The kitchen and this area need to be remodeled. Why don't you write down some recommendations and we'll decide on necessity and price?"

"Well right off hand I can see that you'll need a decent refrigerator in the kitchen. Amana makes a new side-by-side refrigerator freezer. You could add an electric stove if you think that you'll be..."

Perry put his hand up. "This place needs a woman's touch. I'll leave the entire remodel job to you. When you finish designing the new area, let me know and I'll write the check. Come to think of it, as my confidential secretary, I think I'll put your name on the office checkbook. You'll be paying the bills and submitting invoices for services, so it only makes sense that you'll have the role of bookkeeper."

"Maybe this is the best time to sit down and you can outline all of your expectations of me." Della flipped to a new page in her steno book and they walked to Perry's desk.

Perry was amazed by her efficiency. Even if _he_ had other plans for her orientation to the office, _she_ was taking charge. "I should apologize for the mess here. I'm way behind on my filing." Perry moved a stack of folders and papers to clear a spot on his desk for Della. "Please... have a seat here." Perry moved a chair to the left side of his desk and Della gracefully seated herself. Perry plopped down in his desk chair. "This should be a suitable place for you. There's a drawer right here..." He tried to open the stuck drawer and had to jerk it before it opened and the contents popped out onto the floor. A file folder slipped off of the edge of the desk and papers drifted to the floor.

Perry and Della both tried to catch some of the pencils and papers as they fell to the floor. As they both bent down towards the floor their heads bumped softly.

They looked at each other and spoke the same words simultaneously. "Oh! I'm sorry!" They both sat up at the same time and again spoke the same words. "Let me take care of this." They laughed and together gathered everything off of the floor and put it back on top of the desk.

"Well there's another item to put on your list, Della. I need to fix the side desk drawer! What I wanted to show you is that this drawer has room for writing utensils and steno pads. Convenient spot for a secretary, that is, if you're comfortable sitting on this side of the desk." He hoped she would agree.

"Desk? There's a desk under all of this?" Della chuckled. "Why don't I review your filing system and start putting some of this in the right place? We can find time later to cover your expectations of me... if that's okay with you?" She started tucking files into her arms. When she loaded all she could carry, Della walked back to her office.

"If you find my desk calendar in this mess, Della, would you please let me know if I have anything scheduled for this afternoon?"

Perry smiled as the reply he heard from the next office was a low throaty chuckle.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Della stayed busy the rest of the morning. Perry's desk was cleaned off, papers filed away, and she arranged for a salesman to stop by in the afternoon so the intercom system could be ordered. While Gertie handled phone calls, Della worked in the law library.

Perry completed another of his many phone calls and joined Della in the law library. "You've done a remarkable job filing away my desk mess. Can I interest you in lunch? I have at least an hour before my next appointment is due."

Della quickly glanced at her watch. "Where has the morning gone? Hmmmm. Lunch? What did you have in mind?"

"Well there's a nice place on the first floor of the building here. Clay's Grill has very edible daily lunch specials. Would you like to give it a try?"

"I'm famished! I think that's a wonderful idea!"

"Great. Maybe we'll find time to talk about how much you enjoy working here!" Once again Della smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

Perry and Della were immediately seated in a corner booth and it wasn't long before the owner of Clay's Grill came to their table to greet them.

"Mr. Mason! Nice to see you today. Is this booth satisfactory?"

"It's perfect! Mr. Terrence Clay, I want you to meet my new secretary, Miss Della Street."

"I was wondering if you'd be introducing me to this lovely lady! It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Street. Everyone just calls me 'Clay'."

"It's very nice meeting you... _Clay_. Mr. Mason insisted that we have lunch here today – he was raving about the daily lunch specials!"

"For Mr. Mason and any of his guests, we have breakfast, lunch and dinner specials – and occasional late night snacks! Welcome! I hope we see you here often." He stepped away as a waitress tapped him on the shoulder and pointed back towards the bar as she whispered to him. The waitress left and he turned back to Perry and Della. "You'll have to excuse me – issues with the brandy supply. Nice seeing you, Perry. And nice to meet you Miss Street!"

While Perry dined on his roast beef special and Della enjoyed her soup and salad, they talked about Perry's schedule for the week and what Della wanted to accomplish. Perry praised her for her work in the law library. "I spend a lot of time in there. I might have you set up a book check out system, though. On occasion I have a bad habit of taking books home overnight."

Della opened her purse and brought out her steno pad. "By any chance do you have these books at home?"

"You carry a note pad in your purse?" She's so efficient! Perry began reading the notes. "Can you translate this gibberish?"

Della moved closer to him and pointed to the list of missing books below her shorthand notes. Perry leaned closer to her and caught another whiff of her sweet scent.

"The shorthand notes are kept secret by secretaries – for our eyes only. I want you to read the book volume numbers _below_ the _'gibberish'_."

Perry read the legible notes on the bottom of the page. "I plead the fifth. But don't be surprised if those books reappear tomorrow. And what kind of secrets can you have in just one morning?"

Della just smiled and sipped the rest of her iced tea.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Perry and Della returned to the office and Gertie advised them that the maintenance crew had arrived to check out the kitchen area. She apologized for having to send them into the area through Della's office. "They've been in and out of the office bringing in tools and such. There might be one man back there yet." Gertie handed Perry his phone messages and handed Della the office mail.

Perry continued walking into his office, paging through his messages. Della was sorting the mail by her desk when she was startled by the presence of the maintenance man who walked through her door and grabbed onto her.

"Della Street! I don't believe it!" He lifted Della up off the floor in a bear hug and twirled her around. The stack of mail fell to the floor.

Della shrieked out a loud giggle which brought Perry and Gertie rushing into her office. With a big smile and blushing red cheeks Della continued laughing and playfully fought off the man. "Nicky Santorini! You put me down right this second!"

Nick Santorini, the building maintenance foreman, gently lowered Della to the floor, kissed her on the cheek and took a step back from her to look her over. "You're gorgeous as ever, sweetheart! How long have you..." He stopped mid-sentence and looked around at Perry and Gertie. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb... please forgive me..." He looked back to Della and grinned. "Della just brings out the beast in me!"

Gertie stepped back to her desk to answer the phone and a somber Perry bent down to pick up the mail.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mason, let me get that." Della bent down to gather the rest of the mail avoiding Perry's eyes. Still blushing, she stacked the mail on her desk and began to introduce the men. "Uhhh, Mr. Perry Mason, this is Nick Santorini. Apparently he's our building maintenance man."

Perry nodded to him, said nothing, but reached out to shake Nick's hand.

Nick had a firm grip on Perry's hand. "Mr. Mason, great to meet you. I'm really sorry about this! I didn't expect Della to scream so loud." He turned towards Della. "She usually only giggles that loud when I tickle her – like this!" He reached towards Della and tried to tickle her under her arms.

"Whoa! Nicky! Please!" Della screamed again but was still smiling at him. She managed to back away. She looked to Perry. "Nick and I go way back to my days at Pratt. He was our favorite fix-it man." Her smile faded when she saw the stern look on Perry's face.

Perry tilted his head to the side and forced a smile. "Well as long as Miss Street is okay, I'll get back to my phone messages. It's nice meeting you, Mr. Santorini. I hope you can help us with the leaking pipes in our kitchen." He avoided looking at Della, turned, and slowly walked away leaving them alone.

"When did you leave Pratt, Nicky? It's nice to know that you're here in the Brent building." Della walked back to the other side of her desk to sort the mail.

"I've been here nearly a year. Pratt wasn't an easy place to work for. I have higher pay here – and I'm the boss now. But enough about me. I shouldn't be keeping you from your work. We should catch up soon. Do you wanna see what we'll be doing to your kitchen?"

Della and Nick walked out Della's back door through the washroom to the kitchen. He began to explain what repairs were needed. Della thought that Perry should know about the work needed so she leaned out the door into Perry's office. "Mr. Mason, maybe you'll want to know about the repairs we'll need in here."

"One moment, please, Della. I'll be right there." He stood up from his desk and fumbled to light a cigarette.

Waiting for Perry, Nick turned Della to face him. With his hands on her shoulders pulling her close Nick proposed a dinner meet. "Why don't I take you out for a nice quiet dinner this weekend? I found a new Italian joint downtown here. We can catch up and maybe we can even go dancing. _Solo tu_!"

Perry stood at the door politely waiting to hear Della's reply.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your feedback and encouragement.

**Chapter Two**

Della stepped back out of Nick's grasp with a slight look of pity on her face. "Nicky, that sounds like so much fun, but I'm going to have to turn you down... for now. I've just started this new job and..."

"Say no more, sweetheart! It was so good seeing you again, I just got a little ahead of myself. We can talk about it another day!"

Della looked over Nick's shoulder and caught a glimpse of Perry standing in the doorway. "Oh... Mr. Mason! Are you ready for the tour of the kitchen?"

Nick turned to see Perry standing in the doorway. "Right this way, Mr. Mason! Look here. The problem started with a cold water shut-off valve here below the sink. We can fix that easy enough but I see more disasters waiting to happen with the hot water pipe. If we reroute this line from along the back wall..."

Perry cut him off politely. "We're planning a remodel, Mr. Santorini. Perhaps you can do a temporary repair for today and when we make our plans for the remodel we'll consider further waterline reconfigurations." Della noticed that the tone of his voice had changed. It was lower and more monotone.

"Sure thing, Mr. Mason. I'll have this fixed in a jiffy!"

Della finally caught Perry's eye and held it for a moment but she turned back to Nick when Perry looked away. "That's great, Nicky. We were making plans for some new appliances and maybe taking out a wall back here. Nothing has been decided yet but if we have a temporary fix I'll have more time to plan the remodel."

"I get you Della! Why don't I get to work on this so you can get back to your duties?"

Della looked back to Perry and smiled. Perry avoided her glance again, took another quick look around the room, and turned to leave.

Gertie walked into Perry's office. "Mr. Mason, Mr. Miller is here for his appointment."

"Thank you Gertie. Please show him in. And Della? Would you please join me in my office with your notebook? I'll need notes for the meeting with this client."

"Yes Mr. Mason. Right way." Della quickly followed Perry to his desk and took a steno pad out of the drawer near her chair. She looked up at Perry to see if his facial expression was still so despondent.

Perry noticed how smooth the drawer opened. The puzzled look on his face now quickly disappeared when Della explained the fix. "Beeswax. Works wonders on stuck drawers." Her uneasy feeling went away when Gertie brought the client into the office. Perry wondered when she had time to fix the drawer.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

The rest of afternoon went by fast. Nick had the water leak repaired within an hour. After ordering congratulatory flowers for the Strauss family, Della met with the Westcom salesman who agreed to return in the morning for an intercom system installation. Perry was busy on the phone and spent some time in the law library. She found him at his desk writing notes and reading a law reference book.

Della took a free moment to try and discuss the intercom system with him. "I think you'll like the new system." She took the ashtray from Perry's desk and emptied about twenty cigarette butts into a metal trash can inside the kitchen door. "It's very affordable... Very modern..."

"I'll trust your judgment on that Miss Street." Perry barely looked up from the open book on his desk.

Della returned the empty ash tray to his desk and kept making small talk to see if she could read Perry's mood. In the short amount of time she'd known him since their reunion in Chicago, she'd only seen him upbeat and happy. His mood went abnormally quiet after her encounter with Nick. "If I can help you with any research I have some free time right now."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"There's fresh coffee in the percolator. Why don't I bring you a new cup?"

Perry marked a book page, closed the book in front of him, and glanced up. He gave Della a half-hearted smile. "A cup of coffee would be nice, thank you."

Della quickly walked to the kitchen to refill his coffee cup. She felt better when he accepted her offer. When she returned with his coffee, he was fully engaged in the book again, so she returned to her office. She missed their playful bantering.

After a brief conversation with Gertie in the front office, Della returned to her desk when Gertie told her that she that didn't need help with anything. Back at her desk, Della began reading the classified ads in the afternoon newspaper to begin her apartment search. Her old apartment was still an option, but it was not close enough to her new office. She scanned the ads for nearby apartments.

Perry spent the afternoon trying to concentrate on research that he needed to write a legal brief. His mind kept drifting back to the scene he witnessed between Della and Nick. He really didn't know much about men she'd known in her past. With her friendly nature, he could only guess that she knew quite a few men. After all, he himself met her at a dance at a USO Canteen during the war. On the other hand, she didn't appear to have a steady boyfriend or she wouldn't have left Los Angeles at the drop of a hat to start all over in Chicago. Women! He couldn't figure out how such an enjoyable morning could turn so sour in the afternoon. But he was still completely infatuated with her. What does she see in Nick? He's average height. A few pounds overweight - but who isn't? His hairline is receding already and he can't be over 30 years old. His maintenance uniform looked a little unkempt with his shirt partially untucked. His hands were calloused. A real working man. He wanted to find out what she sees in someone like him. In due time.

Perry got up from his desk and walked to her office door. "Della, if you're free right now, maybe we can go over your job expectations."

"Right away Mr. Mason."

She's been calling me 'Mr. Mason', Perry thought. He wondered if she'd been calling him 'Mr. Mason' all day. He didn't notice until now. He missed their playful bantering.

Della met him at his desk with her notepad. "Do you need anything before we begin, Mr. Mason?" He looked so serious.

Perry was lighting a cigarette. "No thanks, Della. This shouldn't take long." He opened a desk drawer and brought out a signature form from a bank. "Why don't we start with this? It's a form for placing your name and signature on all of my office banking accounts. I have a personal account, an office equipment account and our general office expense account. All deposits go to the general fund. I have another personal account with another bank and when I get their authorization form, we'll fill that out. I'll also have a 'slush' fund for some of your expenses. We can discuss that when I get the account set up." She'll have to move closer to the desk to sign the form Perry surmised. He missed the scent of her perfume. He put out his cigarette.

Della briefly read the form and found a signature line. She leaned forward on the desk and printed her name above the line. "I might have a few questions along the way, but this appears pretty straight forward." Perry was strictly business, but that should be expected when it comes to money she thought.

"I've only seen one monthly bank statement and I think you'll catch on just fine. My... uh... _our_ accounting firm will meet with us quarterly and we'll correct any errors at that time." This morning he was having such a good time. He thought back to meeting her on the porch of her Aunt's home. That seemed to be a lifetime ago. "Your paycheck will come from our accounting firm every week. I hope you'll be satisfied with the salary we agreed on when we discussed it on the flight from Chicago." He thoroughly enjoyed the trip to Chicago to meet her train and coax her into returning to Los Angeles.

"Yes, Mr. Mason. It's a very generous salary and I appreciate that very much. As a matter of fact, I'll be looking for an apartment and now I'll be able to afford a better place than I moved from when I left for Chicago." She still couldn't believe he followed her to Chicago to offer her a job.

"If you need any assistance with an apartment search, I'll be glad to help. Have you found a place that you're interested in yet?" He was hoping she'd consider the neighborhood he was living in. It would be nice to be close to her.

"No. I've just started reading the classified ads. I hope that I find something by the weekend." She wondered where he was living. Probably an extravagant penthouse suite in a nice building.

"Well, this is all I have for you for right now. I'll have more to go over with you some other time. I'm just not quite organized enough for my presentation to make sense to you." He didn't have anything more at all and he didn't think he could stretch out this meeting any longer.

Della took a deep breath. "I have something if you still have a moment." Perry leaned back in his chair to listen. Della closed her notebook and placed it on her lap. "I should apologize for the disturbance with Mr. Santorini earlier. I was really surprised seeing him here. We worked in the same building at Pratt. Many of the secretaries and other co-workers would occasionally meet up for a night out on the town and he was just part of that group."

Perry leaned forward staring straight ahead and clasped his hands together on the desk in front of him. After a moment, he turned to face Della with a fixed expression on his face. "Della, I don't think you need to make any apologies. It was apparent to me that he was excited to see you." Della found his voice very calm and understanding. He continued with a smile. "Why don't we just forget about it and move on to other things? Do you have any dinner plans for after work? It's a long drive back to Malibu and I want to make sure you don't starve before I get you back home for the evening."

Della looked back at him with a smile. She was relieved that he no longer appeared disappointed with her. "Well, Mr. Mason. We never discussed set work hours so maybe if I know exactly when my work day is supposed to be through..."

Before Perry could answer, Gertie knocked on the open door and walked into the office. "Mr. Mason, I'm sorry to disturb you and Miss Street, but Mr. Lawton is here. He said that he really needs to see you. He thinks that the Police are after him!"

Perry stood up as a very agitated Jerry Lawton moved past Gertie and burst into the office. "Mr. Mason, I think the cops are after me! I think they're after me for _murder_!"

Della stood up and wheeled a chair over to the front of Perry's desk. Perry walked around to the front of his desk.

"Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Lawton?" Perry looked to Della. "He's on file with us already. We're due in Court next week on an armed robbery case."

"I'll get his file." Della walked quickly to the files in her office.

Gertie asked if she was needed for anything else. Her day was done and she had a bus to catch. Perry sent her on her way and asked that she lock the front door on her way out.

Perry sat on the front of his desk. "Tell me why you think the Police are after you." Perry got Mr. Lawton calmed down.

Della brought his file in and sat down at the desk with her notepad open to a clean page.

"You know I didn't rob that liquor store! That owner don't know what he's talking about saying that I was the one he saw. I didn't do it!"

"You said that the Police want you for murder. How is that related to the robbery?"

"I don't know, Mr. Mason! Really I don't. But I was down at the pool hall today and the fellas were saying that the cops were there looking for me saying I was a murderer! I ain't murdered anyone in my life. You gotta believe me, Mr. Mason!"

Della interjected. "I think I know what he might be talking about. Give me a second here." Della quickly walked back to her office and returned with the afternoon edition of the newspaper. "It's right here, Mr. Mason."

Perry looked at the headline. "Liquor Store Owner Found Shot to Death in Store Overnight." He continued reading and saw that the Police were looking for a man seen running from the store. Mr. Lawton matched the suspect description.

"It says here in the paper that a man matching your description was seen running from the store at the time of the murder. Could that have been you?"

Mr. Lawton looked down and quietly replied. "I was only there to talk to him about going to court. He yelled at me to get out of his store and pointed a rifle at me. I pushed it away from my face with my hand and ran out. I don't know nothing about no shooting or no murder!"

"I see... Della?..."

"I'll call to see if there's a warrant out for Mr. Lawton." Della dialed the phone with her pencil.

Perry grinned. That's my secretary he thought fondly. "Did anyone know that you were coming here to see me, Mr. Lawton?"

"No... I didn't tell nobody nothing. I ran out of that pool hall and didn't see nobody following me. They looked at me like they could get a reward for turning me in or something. I just came here because I knew you'd help me."

"Perry, there's not a warrant out for Mr. Lawton."

She just called me 'Perry'. Things are looking up. He got back to the business at hand. "Okay. Fine. Mr. Lawton, let's find you a place to stay for the night. I don't want you going home where the Police will try to question you. We need to buy some time."

The office phone rang. "Don't answer that, Della. We're after normal business hours right now."

"Will your answering service take the call?"

Perry looked back to Della. "Let's add to the to-do list for tomorrow. Let's find an answering service."

"Yes, Counselor!"

They all stopped talking when they heard pounding at the front door.

"Della..."

"I know, call the valet and have your car ready right away."

How does she do that, Perry wondered? "We can go out this back door. I wonder when Paul Drake will be back in town? At a time like this I could really use his Detective Agency!"

"Perry, why don't you go ahead and take care of Mr. Lawton? I'll wait here and find out Paul's status."

"Okay. And if I need to call the office I'll ring once and hang up, then call back right away. Then you'll know it's me."

"I'll add setting up a private phone line to your to-do list for tomorrow."

She's amazing! Perry grabbed his hat from the Voltaire bust. "This way, Mr. Lawton."

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Perry drove Jerry Lawton to the Sea View Motel and registered him under his real name. Lawton was instructed to stay in the room and not answer the phone or the door unless it was Perry at the door. Lawton understood how important it was to not let anyone, including the Police, know where he was overnight.

When Perry left the motel he drove by the liquor store where the murder occurred. It was still daylight, but he noted the lighting conditions and the layout of the store. He saw that the store was closed, the door sealed shut with a "No Trespassing per Order of LAPD" notice. After a quick glance through the store window, he returned to his car. A Police car drove up next to him.

"The place is closed, Mister! Can't you read the sign?"

Perry lowered his hat over his eyes a bit and held a hand up to cover part of his face. "I'm sorry Officer. I didn't see the sign until I got up to the door. I'll try another place." He drove away hoping that the Police Officer did not recognize him.

Back in the office Della found out that Paul's train from Chicago was due into Los Angeles just after noon the next day. She typed up the notes of the meeting with Mr. Lawton and waited in her office. She turned off the office lights by Gertie's desk and waited for Perry to return.

It wasn't long before Perry came back into the office through the front door. "Is everything okay here, Della?"

Della was seated at her desk. "It's fine. I think the Police were here but I didn't answer the door. Your notes are typed and in Mr. Lawton's file. Paul Drake should be arriving on the California Limited around noon tomorrow."

"Thank you Della. I really need Paul here right away. I wish I had the Police reports on the homicide..."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. I'll have most of the reports here first thing in the morning."

Perry looked at her with a raised brow. "Shall I ask how you managed to arrange that?"

She smiled at him. "Let's just say that I know a few people. Just another secretary's secret."

"You're too efficient, Miss Street." Perry wanted to lift her up off her feet and twirl her around they way he saw Nick Santorini do it that afternoon. He hid his exuberance but smiled at her. "Did you happen to read his file?"

She was mesmerized staring at the dimples on his face. Oh, those dimples! "Yes I did read the file. I think you've got a good case for defending him. I don't know why they even charged him with aggravated robbery. The evidence doesn't support that charge."

Perry was pleased with her opinion and general knowledge of criminal procedure. "We do have a good case..."

"It's really not my business, but I also noticed the receipt for his retainer fee. Five dollars is very generous, Counselor." She smiled but had a puzzled look on her face.

"In a way, it really _is_ your business... now that you're working with me. I guess you could say that occasionally I'll have some unusual retainer fees." Perry sat on the edge of Della's desk and looked around the room to gather his thoughts. "Mr. Lawton is a Navy veteran. During the war I was temporarily aboard the Navy Destroyer that he was assigned to. I was being transported to my next mission in the South Pacific. Lawton worked the engine room on the ship. There was an explosion in the engine room one morning when Lawton was on duty there. Lawton was okay after the blast, but he lost two of his buddies. I only know of him from that incident. To make a long story short, he got out of the Navy after the war but had trouble keeping a job. I came across him where he worked washing dishes at a lunch spot here downtown. He works hard, but he really likes his booze..." His story was cut off by someone pounding at the front office door.

"Open up, Mason. I know you're in there!"

Perry went to the door and Della looked on from her desk.

"Well if it isn't Lieutenant Tragg! Come in! Is this an official visit or a social call?"

"You know damn well why I'm here, Mason! Jerry Lawton is your client so why don't you tell me where you're hiding him and we'll just get this over with?" Tragg looked over Perry's shoulder and saw Della standing by her desk. The tone of his voice mellowed. "I'm sorry. I thought you were alone. I was here earlier and knocked on your door but I didn't get an answer."

"I don't expect my employees to answer the door after business hours. Why don't you come in and meet my new secretary?" They walked into Della's office. "Miss Della Street, this is one of the LAPD's finest. Lieutenant Arthur Tragg of the Homicide Unit."

Della looked over the kind-looking middle-aged man. "I'm pleased to meet you Lieutenant Tragg."

Tragg walked over to Della, removed his hat, took her hand, and kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Street. What's a beautiful woman like you doing working for a shyster like Mason?" He had a slight smirk on his face.

Della smiled politely. "I like the pay, Lieutenant." She winked at Perry and he smiled back.

"I hate to break this up, Lieutenant. Miss Street and I were on our way out. What is it that you want with Mr. Lawton? We're not due in court until next week. And as I recall, robbery is not your specialty. But I'm always willing to help out the Police in the pursuit of justice."

"It's no longer robbery, Mason. Seems your client returned to the scene of the robbery last night and murdered the only witness who could testify against him. So when we find him, murder will be the new charge and that_ is_ my specialty!"

Perry continued to dig for information. "If you have so much evidence that he's involved in murder, may I ask if there's a warrant for his arrest at this time?"

"There's no warrant – yet. But when he shows up here, I suggest you turn him in right away. It might keep you out of trouble with the District Attorney's Office... a_nd_ the Bar Association." Before turning to leave, Tragg looked to Della. "Good night, Miss Street. I hope I see you around more often... under more pleasant circumstances." Tragg tipped his hat to Della. He nodded to Perry on the way out.

Perry followed Tragg to the front door and locked up after Tragg was gone. He returned to Della's desk and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I hope you don't mind being here so late. I'm sorry if I've involved you in something that you're not comfortable with."

Della smiled and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I don't mind being here at all, Mr. Mason. As your confidential secretary, your office secrets are safe with me."

"Shall we find you a bite to eat before I drive you home? You'll need food and rest ahead of what I think will be a long day tomorrow."

"Now you're talking, Counselor! I'm starving!"

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Perry and Della made their way down to the back parking lot of the building. Perry opened the passenger door of his car for Della to be seated. He looked around the lot as he walked around the car to get in behind the wheel. "Don't look now, but Lieutenant Tragg is parked across the lot."

"Does he want to see if we'll lead him to Mr. Lawton?"

"That's what I'm guessing. I'll know for sure if he follows us out of the lot." Perry changed the subject. "Would you like to try the 'Buggy Whip Steak House' tonight? They have a nice dinner menu." He drove out of the lot and watched the headlights of Tragg's car come on and move out of the parking spot.

"I gather he doesn't trust you."

"I've never given him a reason to not trust me. Police logic I guess. Defense attorneys are always up to no good for their clients. I sure wish Paul was here."

Perry drove into the parking lot of the restaurant and watched as Tragg pulled to the curb on the street. Perry assisted Della out of the car and grinned. "I should have the waiter send out a meal to Tragg. We might be here a little while."

They were seated immediately in a curved booth. Della took her gloves off of her hands and looked around the restaurant. She folded the gloves neatly onto her purse on her lap.

Their waiter brought them menus. "May I get you something from the bar?"

Perry looked to Della. "They have the best martinis here."

Della looked to the waiter. "Martini... stirred...straight up... extra dry please."

Perry held up two fingers. "Make that two please."

"Very good, Sir." The waiter left to fill their orders.

"You must come here a lot. What do you recommend for dinner?" Della looked over the menu.

"I've been here a few times. Steak and seafood are my favorites here." Perry was wishing that Della was sitting closer to him. He glanced around the room looking for a glimpse of Tragg or any other LAPD associates.

The waiter delivered their drinks and asked if he could take their food order. Perry waived him off and asked that he return in a few minutes. He lifted his martini glass to Della. "Here's to the start of a wonderful working relationship."

Della lifted her glass to toast. After touching their glasses they sipped. They smiled at each other over the top of their glasses.

Perry glanced away when he noticed the presence of someone standing next to their booth. His smile quickly disappeared and he scrambled out of the booth to stand up.

"Laura! Ummmm... Hello..."

Laura Fulbright, his steady lady friend up until a month ago, put her arms around Perry's neck, pulled his head down and kissed his lips. "Nice to see you, Perry."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading. As always, I appreciate your encouragement and reviews.

**Chapter Three**

Perry removed Laura's arms from around his neck. He took hold of her hands and addressed her in a low tone. "It's nice to see you, Laura." He turned to Della in the booth. "Miss Della Street, I want you to meet Miss Laura Fulbright." He turned back to Laura. "Della is my new secretary."

Della smiled uneasily. "How do you do, Miss Fulbright?"

Laura held her pointy chin up and with a natural frown on her face she lowered her eyes to Della. "I'm doing well _Diana_, thank you." Her attention went right back to Perry. "Perry, aren't you going to buy me a drink? Maybe you can propose another toast so I, too, can celebrate with your new secretary."

Perry wasn't pleased that Laura witnessed the toast that he made with Della. He chose to ignore her last comment. Perry looked around nervously for the waiter. He quickly got the waiter's attention. "Gimlet, fresh lime for the lady please."

The waiter nodded and left for the bar.

Perry gestured for Laura to be seated in the booth. "It's _Della_, not _Diana_," he corrected her in a quieter voice hoping that Della hadn't noticed. Laura sat down and scooted over to the middle of the booth. Her stale perfume was choking him. He never really cared for her scent. He lit a cigarette and sat down in the booth.

Perry broke the uncomfortable silence. "What brings you out here tonight?", he asked a little louder. While he waited for Laura to reply, he looked over to a dejected Della who was trying to smile and sip her martini.

"We had a brief office meeting here in the back room. This trashy restaurant was not _my_ choice for the meeting. Apparently our office manager has no class. We should have met at the country club but it's being remodeled right now so I suppose we had little choice."

Her gimlet arrived and she gulped half of the contents of the glass in one unladylike sip. Della tried to look interested in the conversation. "If I may ask, where do you work, Miss Fulbright?"

Laura peeled her eyes away from Perry and turned her attention to Della. "I'm surprised you don't know that already. Perry usually speaks about me and all of his personal affairs to his close associates." She gave a triumphant glance towards Perry, then returned her dagger gaze to Della. "I'm an _attorney_, a junior _partner_ with Fulbright and Benson. It's a stepping stone to full partner which I'm sure I'll become when we reorganize and branch out our firm this summer. There are so many more places for us to be successful besides Los Angeles."

Perry sipped his martini and glanced over the top of his glass across the table towards Della. She caught his glimpse and managed a smile while she slowly lowered her eyes to her martini.

Perry tried to seem interested in what Laura was saying. "Where will your firm be branching out _to_? San Francisco? Sacramento?" He wanted Laura to finish her drink and leave. He wondered why he even invited her to join them.

"Denver. My father has new business dealings there. It's ripe for _our_ type of law firm. I would have called to give you the news but I didn't think you'd be interested in anything involving _civil_ _law. _After our conversation last week, I thought you'd be _too busy_ to care." She brought out a cigarette from her gold-plated cigarette case and Perry brought up his lighter to light it. She exhaled the smoke in Della's direction and turned back to Perry. "Have I interrupted a business meeting of your own?"

Perry found her question to be an opportunity to get her to leave. Laura's mood was indignant. He didn't want to get into another ugly scene with her, especially in front of Della. "As a matter of fact, Miss Street and I were going to talk over her new duties. The office was too busy today for us to find a quiet moment so I invited her to a late dinner."

"Honestly, Perry. I don't know how you think that you'll ever make a decent living defending common criminals. You can't possibly be that busy! And how can you visit with them in that filthy jail? I hope that you change your clothes after you leave the jail." Laura took a deep drag on her cigarette, exhaled and waited for Perry's reaction.

"It's not about making money, Laura. Everyone is entitled to a fair defense when they're accused of wrong-doing. People make mistakes, but so does the justice system. My practice is growing every day, and I don't only defend criminals. So... I'm busy. And when I find free time, I use it to catch up with my staff, even if I have to meet over a late dinner."

Della could see that Perry was uneasy about this meeting with Laura. Her woman's intuition told her that she and Perry were involved in more than a professional relationship recently. She couldn't really interpret the effects that Laura's earlier bold display of affection had on Perry. She decided to remain quiet.

Laura reluctantly picked up on Perry's hint. She wanted time alone with Perry, but she'll be damned if she'll bring up her relationship with Perry while his secretary is at his side. She took another long sip of her drink and motioned with a flick of her wrist for Perry to get up and let her out of the booth. "I won't keep you from your... _meeting_. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

Perry took her hand and assisted her out of the booth. He noticed a slight sway when she stood and caught the heavy odor of booze on her breath. "Do you have a ride home?"

"I have my driver outside. But you can walk me to the door."

Perry looked to Della. "If you'll excuse me for just a minute..."

"Of course. Good night Miss Fulbright."

"Good night Miss _Skeet_." Laura clamped on to Perry's arm and they walked towards the door.

"She's fairly attractive, Perry. But I hope you hired her for secretarial skills and not just looks."

Perry avoided a sarcastic reply. "She comes highly recommended... I've been meaning to call you, but like I've said, I've been busy. The trip to Chicago put me a little behind and..."

Laura cut him off. "No need to explain anything to me, dear. I know how to take a hint."

"It's not like that at all, Laura. I really care for you, but we're living in two different worlds right now. Why don't we try a lunch soon?"

They made their way out of the door and moments later Laura's driver pulled up. "Good night, Perry."

He assisted her into the car and looked towards the road to see if Tragg still had an eye on the restaurant. Tragg was still parked at the curb. Perry shook his head and returned inside.

Della had her head down reading the menu when Perry got back to their table. "I'm sorry, Della. I haven't seen her since last week and I owe her a phone call."

"That's quite alright. I understand." Della finished the last bit of her martini and placed the menu back on the table. She tried to sound upbeat. "Business must be good at Fulbright and Benson. She has a chauffeur?"

Perry seemed a bit uneasy. "Let's just say that she was fed with a silver spoon as soon as she was old enough to ditch the baby bottle. She's actually very smart but her manners don't show that." He cracked a smile and tried to leave the inopportune encounter with Laura behind. "Have you decided what you'd like for dinner yet? I could use another drink. And you?"

Della suddenly felt tired and her appetite went away. "One more won't hurt." She couldn't help but wonder if Perry would leave a relationship with a woman as well-to-do as Laura Fulbright. After all, he _did_ toast only to their _working_ relationship. There might be more to the story than she could tell right now.

When their waiter came back Della ordered a seafood salad and Perry asked for a steak sandwich. Perry sensed Della's fatigue. "If you'd like a later start tomorrow, I could come to pick you up after 10am."

"Nonsense, Mr. Mason. You'll have an anxious client waiting for you early tomorrow. Why don't I make other arrangements for getting to work tomorrow so you won't have to come all the way out to Malibu? I can be there bright and early to help you out any way I can."

Damn. She's back to 'Mr. Mason'. Perry wondered if the meeting with Laura changed Della's attitude as much as it appeared. "I appreciate you trying to be courteous, but we can negotiate the time I'll pick you up." Their meals arrived. "Enjoy your salad, Della. I'll be picking you up early tomorrow." He got a smile from her.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Perry arrived to pick up Della at 7am like they had agreed to the night before. He was still as excited to see her to start his day as he had been the day before. He drove to the office smiling with his beautiful secretary again at his side. It took just over an hour for the forty mile trip in traffic. Arriving at the office, Perry asked the valet to have his car at the ready since he knew that he would be out of the office on and off all day. Perry bought a newspaper in the building lobby and brought it up to the office. He glanced through the headlines for local news and did not see any update on the murder at the liquor store.

Della dropped her purse off in her desk drawer and went into the kitchen to start coffee. Perry got to his desk and fished a cigarette out of the case on his desk. He grinned. It was nice to actually see his desk top and find the cigarettes and lighter. He opened up Jerry Lawton's file and read it over again. He would need Paul to start interviewing Lawton's associates right away.

Della offered to get background information on the murder victim and at the same time she would run by the Police Department records bureau to get the reports she asked a friend for the night before. She brought Perry a carafe of coffee and he gave her cab fare money for her office errands. She was walking out the door as Gertie arrived for work.

"Good morning, Gertie. I'm going to the Police Records Bureau. Mr. Mason is in his office working on Mr. Lawton's case."

"Good morning to you, Della. I'm sorry for running out on you and Mr. Mason yesterday. I hope everything is okay with Mr. Lawton."

"I'm hoping so, too. Everything was fine after you left... Help yourself to the coffee I made in the kitchen. I won't be gone for very long. Is there anything that I can bring for you on my way back?"

"That coffee sounds great, Della. Thanks. I have everything that I need here for the day. I'll take care of the office while you're gone." Gertie was happy to be working with Della. Della was always so kind and helpful to everyone.

By mid-morning Perry had shaken his LAPD surveillance team soon after leaving the office to go to meet with Jerry Lawton. The police records that Della brought back to the office were very detailed and Perry plotted his strategy for Lawton's defense. There was some strong evidence against Lawton so it was important for Perry to have time to do his investigation before Lawton would be arrested on a warrant.

Perry arrived at the Sea View Motel and was disappointed to find Lt. Tragg already there coming out of Lawton's room with Lawton handcuffed behind his back. No wonder he was able to lose the Police tail so easily he thought. He walked towards Tragg and lit a cigarette.

"Mr. Mason! I thought we'd be seeing you here. What took you so long?" Lt. Tragg had a taunting grin on his face.

"Hello Lt. Tragg. May I have a moment alone with my client please?" He walked over to the Police car that Lawton was being seated in. The escorting Officer walked away from the squad car. "Did you say anything to them, Jerry?"

Lawton shook his head. "I have nothing to say to them. I didn't do nothing! You've gotta help me, Mr. Mason!"

"Stay calm. I'm wondering how the Police found you here. Did you talk to anyone after I left you last night?"

"I only talked to my girl this morning. I asked her to bring me some coffee and donuts. Did I do something wrong, Mr. Mason?"

Perry figured that the Police tailed Lawton's girlfriend to the motel. "No harm done, Jerry. Now the Police will book you into jail. Don't answer _any_ of their questions and I'll be down to see you soon."

Perry left Lawton in the Police squad and walked over to Lt. Tragg. "May I see the warrant please?"

Tragg handed Perry the paper. "You had a late night out with the lovely Miss Street last night. I hope you had a nice dinner. I don't know how you do it, Mason. Two beautiful girls to dine with – one being the renowned Laura Fulbright. Did you keep them at separate tables and two-time the lovely ladies? The society pages in the paper will have a field day today with that dinner outing!" There was slight sarcasm in his voice.

Perry read the warrant then handed it back to Tragg. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "Next time let me know that you're following me and I'll arrange for the restaurant to feed you, too. See you in Court, Lieutenant." He grinned and walked away.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Perry got back to the office shortly after noon. Della was finished testing the new intercom system with the salesman. In addition to the intercom box, Perry noticed a new phone on his desk.

Della followed him into his office. She leaned onto his desk to demonstrate the new intercom. "We're all set, Mr. Mason. Press down this switch for Gertie, this switch for me. If this phone line lights up it's a main phone line call from either me or Gertie. We'll transfer the call to you when you're ready. This phone line is your private line only. And like I said, this line is the main office number. The phones can be rolled over to the answering service at anytime." She stood up straight and put a hand on her hip. "Did you have lunch? I have sandwiches in the kitchen for you."

Perry smiled, sat down in his chair, and leaned back lighting a smoke. "Did you get anything else done today, Miss Street?"

"I left a page for Paul Drake at the train depot _and_ with his secretary, Margo. Hopefully he'll call right away when he gets the message."

Perry smiled up at his highly productive secretary. "I was trying to be funny, Della. Thanks for all of your accomplishments today. Mr. Lawton was arrested by warrant at the motel before I got there. I'll be going to visit him in jail later this afternoon after he's booked in. I'd like you to come along with me to the jail if you're comfortable with that." He was wishing that she'd be okay with that.

"Whatever you need, Counselor. I'm caught up here for now. Your mail is in this pile. Let me get you a sandwich and you can look over your mail while you eat." She turned away to walk to the kitchen.

She must be heaven-sent Perry thought. He obediently started sorting through his mail.

Della brought out a platter of sandwiches and fresh perked coffee. She set out a stack of plates when she heard a rhythmic knock on the back door.

"Come in Paul," Perry shouted.

Paul Drake walked in the back door. "Hi Perry." He looked to Della. "Hello, Beautiful. So what's the emergency? I came here right from the train station." He sat down in his favorite leather chair but jumped out right away. "Sandwiches? Don't mind if I do! If you're responsible for this, Della, we're gonna get along just great!"

"Help yourself Paul. My efficient secretary doesn't want either of us to starve. So when you're through eating, here's a list of what I need from the Paul Drake Detective Agency... _yesterday_."

Della listened to the conversation and poured the men coffee while Paul looked over his list.

Paul took a sip of his coffee to wash down his first sandwich. "Things are really looking up in this office. This coffee is the best I've ever had, Della. I wish I could stay and enjoy some more, but I'll need to get on this right away. I might need at least one more man on this. Is this Jerry Lawton guy in jail?" He helped himself to another sandwich.

Perry swallowed more coffee. "Tragg found him today as soon as the warrant was issued. We'll be going to see him soon."

"Do you need the police reports?"

"Della got most of the reports already. I'll need the lab reports on the rifle if you can get that when the lab is finished with it. I've got to have photos of the crime scene, too."

"I'm all over it. Thanks for lunch, Beautiful." Paul gave a wink to Della and he was out the door.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Before leaving for the jail, Della typed a request for a court order for Perry. He wanted to get into the crime scene after speaking with Lawton in jail. Once again, Perry was impressed with her efficiency and accuracy of the court order request. Now he could only hope for successfully defending the first degree murder charges against his client.

It was after 8pm when Perry and Della returned to the office from the jail and a quick bite to eat at Clay's. Gertie left at her normal quitting time at 5:30 and turned the phones over to the answering service. Della sat down at her desk and began unloading her paperwork from the afternoon. She wanted to get right to typing up her notes. Before she could start, Perry's voice came over the intercom. "Della, would you please come in here?"

Her reply was immediate. "Right away Mr. Mason!" She grabbed her steno pad and walked into his office.

What Perry was going to ask her, he probably could have figured out on his own. He just wanted to see her smiling face again. "I'm not really sure how to contact the answering service to check for any messages. I'm waiting to hear back from Paul."

Della leaned over his desk and she showed him the number to call. She had it written down in his desk drawer. "That's all it takes, Mr. Mason. Twenty-four hours a day you can call them, give them your code, and they'll relay all messages. In emergency situations, they will try to contact you at any phone number you leave with them."

Having her near him gave him renewed energy. He had a bit of work to do before his day in court on behalf of his client. "Thanks, Della. I'm sorry that I had to bother you for something so simple." He called the answering service to check for messages.

Della quickly typed up the notes for the file. Paul returned to the office by 9pm with the information that he and his men had gathered. Della took notes as Paul gave his report from his notebook. Perry examined the crime scene photographs while he listened to Paul.

"So it doesn't look good, Perry. His prints were all over the rifle barrel. He'd been back to the store two other times since the robbery pleading with the owner to retract his statement. Talk about motive! Maybe you can offer an insanity plea. He's had quite a few emotional break downs since he got out of the Navy."

Perry leaned forward on his desk and clasped his hands together. "Thanks, Paul. I keep thinking that there's more to this story." He looked to Della. "Let me get you home Miss Street. Tomorrow's going to be another long day. I'll need you to prepare a few subpoenas first thing in the morning."

"Already started, Mr. Mason. I'll show you the list of names that I have and you can amend the list as you see fit. I'll get them over to the Clerk of Courts first thing tomorrow."

Perry looked over to Paul shaking his head with a wide grin. He lifted his head in Della's direction. "That's my girl, Paul! I think we picked a winner!"

Paul agreed. "We sure did!"

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

The best start to Perry's day was having Della at his side even though he was just driving her to the office. He looked forward to seeing her smiling face and inhaling her fragrance. Her office attire was simple, but elegant. Her jewelry was very tasteful and complimented her attire perfectly. His thoughts drifted off to imagining what she would wear if he could ever take her out for a nice dinner, and maybe even some dancing. In due time, he thought... In due time.

"We'll have to be in court by 9am. Mr. Lawton's arraignment should be one of the first orders of business on the court docket." Perry was hoping that after he enters a "not guilty" plea for Lawton that the court will not schedule the preliminary hearing until at least late in the next week.

"What will you need from me at the arraignment, Mr. Mason?"

"Just your lovely presence will be enough, Miss Street." Perry was grinning. "Actually, as soon as the arraignment is over, we'll know the date for the preliminary hearing so we can take care of those subpoenas while we're in the Courthouse."

The Courtroom was a very active scene when Perry and Della walked in. Defendants were seated along one wall with jail deputies watching their every move. Defense attorneys and prosecutors mingled about perusing file folders. At precisely nine o'clock a Judge entered the Courtroom. The bailiff called for all to rise and the Court to come to order.

The Judge looked to the Court clerk. "Call our first case, please."

"Your Honor, we have the State versus Jerry Lawton."

The Judge looked around the Courtroom. "Can we have Mr. Lawton brought forward, please?"

The jailer escorted Lawton to the front of the Judge's bench. Perry seated Della in the gallery, walked through the bar gate the towards the bench, and put his brief case down on the defense table.

The Judge spoke to Lawton. "Mr. Lawton, you're charged with murder in the first degree. I see that you've been advised of your rights. How do you plead, guilty or not guilty?"

Perry interjected right away. "Your honor, Perry Mason for the defense on behalf of Mr. Lawton. We plead not guilty."

"Very well, Mr. Mason. Who represents the State in this matter?"

A tall, thin-faced man approached the bench from the prosecutor's table. He turned his head to Perry and nodded to him with a confidant smile on his face. His voice was slow but gruff. "Your honor, Deputy District Attorney Hamilton Burger for the State. We ask that the defendant be held over without bail on the charges. The State is ready to proceed with the Preliminary."

"So noted, Mr. Burger. The Court agrees for no bail for these charges." The Judge quickly looked over the case against Lawton. "This Complaint looks fairly straight forward, Mr. Burger. Let's set a date for the Omnibus hearing." He looked to the Court clerk.

"Your Honor, the calendar is free Monday at 10am for the Omnibus."

"Very well. 10am Monday for State versus Lawton. That will be all. Next case please."

Perry was disappointed about the date but didn't show that to Lawton. He lowered his voice and walked along as the jailer led Lawton away from the bench. "I'll be by to see you tomorrow morning, Jerry. Meanwhile, hang tight. We're working on this."

Perry and Burger met by the bar gate to the gallery and Perry held it open for Burger to walk through first. "After you, Counselor."

"Thanks, Mr. Mason. I'll see you on Monday." Burger passed through the gate. He then stood back and watched as Perry walked over and assisted Della to her feet to escort her out of the Courtroom.

Burger had heard about Perry's court record of using far-fetched technicalities to get his clients off the hook. He was up for the challenge. The case against Lawton looked good for the prosecution. He stepped in behind Perry and Della as they left the Courtroom. Burger hoped that Perry would bring the lovely woman that he was escorting with him back to Court.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

The rest of their day was busy. With no time to leave the office for lunch, Della brought up sandwiches from a nearby deli that Gertie recommended. They had two clients scheduled that needed assistance with a probate situation and a real estate transaction review. Gertie was leaving as Paul Drake came in the front door.

"I hope you have an umbrella, Gertie. It's starting to rain out there."

"Thank you Mr. Drake." Gertie smiled and headed for the elevator.

Paul passed by Della's desk. "Hi Beautiful." Della glanced up at him, smiled, and returned to her typing. Paul continued on into Perry's office and plopped down in his favorite leather chair.

"Hi, Paul. I hope you're here to give me better news for Mr. Lawton."

I wish I _did_ have something better for you, Perry." He lit a cigarette. "But I got all but one of those subpoenas out for you. Lawton's buddy from the pool hall left town I hear."

Perry leaned back in his chair and lit a smoke. He tossed Lawton's file off to the side of his desk. "If that was the subpoena for Marvin Johnson, that's not a big deal for right now."

Della came into the office from the kitchen area with coffee. "Either of you gentlemen need a cup of coffee?"

"I'll never turn down a cup of _your_ coffee, Della." Paul leaned forward in his chair as Della filled a cup for him.

"There's also a leftover sandwich that has your name on it, Paul." After filling Perry's coffee cup Della went back to the kitchen to get the sandwich for Paul.

"Deputy D.A. Hamilton Burger is prosecuting the case. I don't know a lot about him." Perry's face showed a little anxiety.

"He's a climber, Perry. He was assigned to major cases about six months ago. They say he might be a shoo-in for the District Attorney election when Bill Simpson retires."

While Perry and Paul made small talk, Della sat down at Perry's desk and looked over the Lawton file.

"Oh my... I wish I would have seen this before." The men stopped talking and looked to Della. "I hope we're not too late with this. Did you see this, Perry?" Della passed the file back to Perry and pointed out the photographs that she was viewing. "Look here... and here."

Perry snuffed out his smoke and smiled. She just called me 'Perry'. He took a closer look at the photographs. "Della, you might have just saved Mr. Lawton from a jury trial! C'mon, Paul, we've got some work to do!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Perry stood up and walked over to Voltaire to grab his hat. "Della... I know it's getting late but see if you can find out who the victim's eye doctor is. Your discovery gives us a long-shot but it's the best we've got right now."

"I'll take care of that right away, Counselor!" Della was happy that she could help in any way and walked out of Perry's office ahead of him. She was glad that Perry was smiling once again.

"Will either of you let me in on what we've got going on here?" Paul stood up and put out his cigarette following them towards Della's office.

"Della caught it!" Perry was really pleased. "The victim wore eyeglasses. Look at these photos, Paul. At the time he was shot, the victim was wearing glasses. But these photos from the original robbery case show his glasses here - by the cash register on the counter. Here's another photo of him at the scene with the Police – not wearing glasses. He obviously doesn't wear his glasses all the time. He possibly wasn't wearing them when he was robbed. Chances are, he identified the wrong robbery suspect. Let's go find the right one. We might just blow their probable cause right out of the Courtroom!" He placed the file on Della's desk.

The men began walking towards the front door of the office. Paul slowed down next to Della's desk. "Bye, Beautiful!"

Perry was right behind Paul. He paused at Della's desk, too. "Yes! Bye Beautiful!" He winked at her and held his glance at her for an extra moment. That woman was making his heart beat faster.

Della smiled back. His wink and cheerful good-bye made her heart skip a beat.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

The rain storm from earlier had let up and it changed to a light drizzle. Perry and Paul got in Paul's sports car and went by the pool hall to talk with some of the regulars hanging out there. They gathered a few more important bits of information which led them back to the crime scene at the liquor store.

Paul parked his car near the store so he and Perry could watch the front and rear of the business. The steady drizzle on the car windshield blurred their clear view of the store. Perry came up with a solution.

"Let's see how skilled you are at opening the front door, Paul. Why wait for this guy to get inside when we can get in ahead of him and find what he's looking for before he does?" Perry told Paul about his court order allowing him on the premises.

Paul pointed out the trespassing notice on the door. "What kind of a court order comes without a key to the place? If this so much as taints my license..." He easily picked open the lock anyway and they went inside.

Perry let his eyes adjust to the dimly-lit store. "I take full responsibility, so your license is safe. We'll have to leave the lights off for now."

"It has to be here near the door, Perry." Paul began looking under store shelves near the door using a flashlight.

Perry began checking around boxes stacked on the other side of the front door. "If the Police don't have the information that we have, chances are they overlooked it at the murder scene."

Within a minute Paul found the object of their search. "Here you go, Perry. Just like you thought!" Paul pointed out a handgun under a shelf near the door.

"Nice work, Paul. Leave it right there. Let's wait back and see if the rat will come to look for the cheese. It shouldn't be long." Perry moved a couple of liquor boxes around by the cash register and they sat down.

About thirty minutes later, they heard glass breaking in the back storage room. Paul stood up and brought out his gun. Perry got up and moved behind the cash register along a wall by the door to the storage area. They could hear footsteps coming towards the front of the store. The streetlight in the alley shining through the breached back door made the shadow of a man appear at the storage room door leading towards the front of the store. When the man entered the store area, Perry flipped on the light switch and the man turned towards Perry with a crowbar in his hand.

"Looking for something?" Perry confronted him by the door, but at a safe distance away.

Startled, the man brought the crowbar up but Paul came up behind him. He put his gun barrel into the man's back. "Put it down, pal, or you'll be taking a trip to the hospital." This man had an uncanny resemblance to Lawton. Same height, same build and same hair color.

The man dropped the crowbar to the floor. "I didn't do nothin'! You got nothin' on me! I saw a light on in here..."

Paul kept the gun in his back. "Maybe we'll just let the Police determine that."

"You mean you ain't the Police? Who the hell are you?"

Perry stepped forward. "My name's Mason. I'm an attorney for someone you know – Jerry Lawton. I had a feeling you'd be breaking in here tonight."

The man took a closer look at Perry. "I don't hang around with murderers. And you should mind your own business, Mister!"

"You haven't denied that you know Jerry Lawton. What's your name?"

The man looked around for an escape route. In a panic he tried to turn quickly on Paul and slug him in the gut. Anticipating the man's move, Paul stepped back away and laid the man out flat on the floor with one punch to his face.

The man shook off the punch but was still dazed. Paul helped him to his feet keeping a good grip on his arm.

Perry walked over to the man and offered a handkerchief for the man to wipe blood from his face. "You didn't answer my question. Your friends at the pool hall call you 'JC', but I want your real name. I want to know who was with you the last time you robbed this store."

The man pushed away Perry's handkerchief. "I ain't sayin' nothin' to you!"

"If that's how you want it..." Without further hesitation Perry went to the phone and called the Police.

About an hour later Perry and Paul were ready to leave the liquor store. A Police detective handed Perry back the copy of Perry's court order. "If what you've told us is true, Mr. Mason, this John Crawford fellow will be held for burglary while our robbery division re-opens the robbery caper. But next time, why don't you make it easy on yourself and ask for the Police to come along with you to execute your court order?"

Perry gave a nod back to the detective and thanked him for the advice.

Perry and Paul walked to Paul's car. "At least we have his name now, Paul."

"And the cops have the gun used in a robbery – twice. Now I have just one man to find – his robbery accomplice!"

"Right, Paul. Let's get back to the office. Della can start typing the subpoena so we can at least have Mr. Crawford in Court Monday morning!"

The men stopped for Chinese take-out food on the way back to the office. Della made a pot of tea while the men laid out the food cartons. While they ate moo goo gai pan, fried shrimp and egg rolls, Perry discussed his strategy with Paul and Della in his office.

"I'll really need Marvin Johnson in court Monday if we get to the defense phase of the hearing. Something's just not right about this case. I can't quite figure it out yet." Perry showed signs of frustration.

Paul tried to reassure him. "I'll do my best to find him, Perry. I already have one man looking. And I should probably get out there to help him. Are you gonna eat your extra egg roll, Della?"

Before she could answer, Paul stabbed the egg roll off of Della's plate. Perry shook his head and looked at Della. "I believe I told you that he has bad manners when it comes to food!"

Della smiled and finished her tea. She was having a good time working with these men. "Don't forget your fortune cookies gentlemen." She passed around the cookies to Perry and Paul then opened her own.

Perry watched Della open her fortune cookie. "Well... are you going to read it?"

Della raised an eyebrow and smiled at Perry. "It says that this secretary has had a long day and needs to get home so she'll have energy to get back to work tomorrow." She tossed the small paper back onto the table.

Perry smiled back at Della. "Well let's get this dinner mess cleaned up so I can get you home."

Della began hauling food containers and dishes to the kitchen. Perry waited for her to get into the kitchen and then picked up the fortune that she left on the table. He grinned after reading it and put it in his pocket.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

On Thursday morning Perry and Della went to the Courthouse to complete their errands before going to the jail to speak with Lawton. As they walked the hallways to the Clerks office, Perry was greeted by several people passing by. There were greetings of "Good morning, Mr. Mason", "How are you today, Perry?", "Hiya Mason!". They all showed a lot of respect for the attorney. Della was proud to be walking by his side with her hand tucked onto his arm.

They stopped outside of the Clerk of Courts office. "I need to use a phone, Della. While you're in there getting the subpoenas, I'll be right out here." Perry left Della outside of the office and went to a nearby pay phone. He fished a coin out of his pocket and dialed the phone.

After two rings, the phone call was answered. "Drake Detective Agency. May I help you?"

"Good morning, Margo! Is your boss in yet this morning?"

She recognized the smooth voice of Mr. Drake's best client right away. "Hello, Mr. Mason! I just stepped into the office." Margo asked Perry to hold the line while she went to see if Paul was in his office.

"Mr. Drake, Perry Mason's on the line. My goodness, did you spend the night here?"

"Sort of... And Margo, I'm waiting for Sam to call back."

A groggy Paul Drake lit a cigarette and picked up Perry's call.

"After I left you and Della last night, I looked all over for Marvin Johnson with no luck. I'm waiting to hear back from one of my operatives."

"Do the best you can, Paul. I really need him for court Monday."

"I'm all over it!"

Perry made another call to Gertie in the office letting her know their status and instructing her what to do if by some long shot Marvin Johnson would call the office. Gertie relayed a message for him to call the LAPD Robbery Unit as soon as possible. He asked her to just hold the message until he gets back to the office. After hanging up the phone, he walked back towards the office where he left Della.

As Della walked out of the Clerk of Courts office, a man walking in stopped and held the door for her. He put out his hand to stop her. "Well if it isn't Della Street!"

Della looked up and and finished putting a file away in her portfolio handbag. "Oh my gosh! Tom Lawrence! How nice to see you! How are you?"

Perry watched the meeting and waited nearby. Della looked over to Perry while Tom took Della in his arms for a friendly hug and a kiss on her cheek. Perry couldn't help but think, _here we go again_...

"I'm doing very well, thanks. You look fabulous! What brings you here to the Courthouse?" Tom still hadn't noticed Perry standing nearby.

"I have a new job and... well here... I want you to meet my boss." She looked over Tom's shoulder towards Perry.

Tom let go of Della and turned to face Perry.

"Tom Lawrence, this is Perry Mason." She looked back to Perry as the men shook hands. "Last time I saw Tom he was investigating a murder in Hollywood. I had to do some research for him on that case." She smiled and brought her hand up to the side of her mouth. She leaned towards Perry and with a quiet voice she said, "His nickname is 'The Falcon'."

Tom had a smirk on his face. "I heard that, Della! Nobody calls me that anymore! But I've heard _your_ name in certain circles, Mr. Mason. If I ever get in trouble I hope I can call you. They say you're one of the best!"

Before Perry could reply to Tom, Della answered for him. "I can't see you _ever_ getting into trouble, Tom, but if you do, you _better_ call! Mr. Mason _is_ the best." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Perry.

"Please do call, Mr. Lawrence." Perry then turned to Della. "I hate to break this up, but I have to meet our client in jail, so we should be moving along, Della."

"Yes... Right. We really need to be going, Tom. But call me sometime! We're in the Brent building here downtown."

"I'll do that, Della. Nice seeing you. And nice meeting you, Mr. Mason."

Perry nodded to Tom as he took Della's arm. He felt another jealous pang in his chest and escorted Della down the hallway towards the elevator. "I can't take you anywhere... 'The Falcon'?" He tried to sound a little sarcastic, but he was cheerful. "Is there anyone you don't know in this town?"

Della raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I should say the same about you!"

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

In the jail, Perry and Della met with Lawton and gave him a reassuring update. Lawton still emphatically maintained his innocence. Before leaving the jail Perry left the subpoena for Crawford and requested that Lawton be kept separate from Crawford until the court hearing.

They returned to the office just before 11:30. The remodeling of the kitchen area was in progress and there was a lot of construction noise. Perry closed off his office as best he could so that he could return his phone calls. Della finished the update to Lawton's file. When she saw his phone line open up, she knocked on his office door and entered.

"You have your lunch meeting in 20 minutes. Here's the file."

"Thank you, Della. Do you have any idea how long the construction noise will last?"

"According to Nick, most of the wall removal will be complete just after lunch. The rest of the afternoon they'll be getting the new walls in place, so I'm sure there will be pounding."

Of course she had to check with Nick, Perry thought. He couldn't help feeling a little jealous. "When I get back from my lunch meeting, I have plans for us. What time will you return from _your_ lunch meeting?"

Della looked confused. He hadn't mentioned any plans for the afternoon. "I'll probably be back here before you – I'll be here no later than 1:15."

"Fine. Let's plan to get out of here by 1:30. We have two errands to complete today."

Della folded her arms across her chest. "Are you going to let me in on exactly what errands we'll be doing? I'd like to be prepared."

"I suppose I can give you a clue. You'll need a pen."

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Della made it to a nearby diner ahead of her friend, Rosa Gionelli, and got a table by the window. She hadn't seen Rosa for about six months so she was looking forward to catching up with her.

"Della! I'm so glad you called to go out to lunch! How have you been?" Rosa sat down at the table across from Della.

"I've been fine, Rosa. You sure look nice. How are things at Pratt?"

"The payroll department never changes. Employees still come in to complain about something. I still send them to '_Helen_'!"

The girls had a good laugh at that one. Della recalled the sign in Rosa's office that reads, "For all payroll complaints, go to Helen Wait".

Della couldn't wait to tell Rosa about her new job and who she ran into in her office.

"...So that afternoon, the building maintenance foreman surprised me in my office. And guess who the maintenance man in my building is?"

Rosa was suddenly very excited. "No... Don't tell me! Is Nicky working there now?"

Della smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Still the same old Nicky! He's still single, Rosa."

Rosa's smile widened. "Oh my goodness! There were so many rumors when he left Pratt so fast. I thought for sure my favorite dance partner had run off and married..." Rosa's smile faded. "You were so cryptic on the phone. Just what are you planning, Della?"

"Let's order lunch and I'll tell you all about it!"

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

When she got back to the office, Della was surprised that Perry was already at his desk. He spotted her walking into her office.

"Don't bother removing your gloves or storing your purse. Let's get out of here. We have important things to do right now. I hope you have a pen." Perry took Della by the arm and walked her out of the front door.

"How can I be a good secretary to my boss when I have no idea where we're going and what errands we'll be doing?" Della picked up her pace to stay in step with Perry's long strides in the hallway.

"You've been saying that secretaries keep secrets. Well sometimes the boss has secrets, too. You'll find out soon enough." He pressed the button for the elevator.

At the Security Pacific Bank office in downtown Los Angeles Perry introduced Della to his banker.

"Milburn Drysdale, this is my new confidential secretary, Miss Della Street. Della, Mr. Drysdale."

"I'm glad to meet you, Miss Street. Perry tells me that you'll be holding the purse strings in his office. Come in... please sit down." Drysdale called for his secretary. "Miss Hathaway, will you please bring me Mr. Mason's account files?" He turned back to Della. "I'll just need a few signatures from you Miss Street."

Della took her gloves off and put them in her purse. "Well Mr. Drysdale, I hope that you'll be patient with me until I get settled in to my bookkeeping role." She raised an eyebrow towards Perry. "Mr. Mason hasn't decided on a set retainer fee amount yet, so if some transactions look a little odd to you..."

Perry interrupted right away. "We're still on a sliding fee scale so to speak." He smile at Della.

The secretary arrived with Perry's file and Perry added the signature forms that Della had already filled out. When Della finished signing the bank forms Perry hustled her out of the bank.

Perry seated Della in the passenger seat of his car. "Our next stop won't be so boring." Perry seemed really excited. He grinned and before he fully realized what he was doing, he reached across the front seat of the car to grab Della's hand. He looked over to her and softly squeezed her hand. Della was smiling and blushed slightly. When Perry realized what he had just done, he quickly let go of her hand and brought his hand back onto the steering wheel. He thought to himself that he better back off and slow down a bit. He tried to save himself from his spontaneous action. "I've been looking forward to _this_ errand all day."

Della was slightly puzzled. She wondered what he could possibly be so giddy about. Her heart was still beating a little faster from him holding her hand even if it was only for a few seconds. When he took his hand away so abruptly, she wondered if he had regrets.

Fifteen minutes later Perry drove into the parking lot of a Ford car dealership. He could no longer contain his excitement. "Miss Street, how would you like to pick out our new company car?"

Della was a bit surprised and had no idea why Perry thought she would be so thrilled to buy a car. She didn't want to disappoint him so she tilted her head slightly and with a sly smile on her face she replied, "Are you serious, Perry? A _company_ car?"

Perry thought that this was going better than he had hoped. And she had called him _Perry_ again! "Let's go meet my favorite salesman." He climbed out of the car and assisted Della out through the drivers' side door. "Convertibles, hardtops, two doors, four doors, any style, any color you want."

"I think that I should leave that up to you, Perry. I've never owned a car before. I wouldn't know where to start."

As a salesman walked out of the office towards them, Perry took hold of Della's hand and they walked into a row of new convertibles. "I think you'll look gorgeous in a convertible. What color do you like? Here, sit behind the wheel and see how it fits." He opened a car door for her and helped her sit in the drivers' seat. Della had no idea how a car should _fit_. She wished that she was still holding his hand but made herself comfortable behind the wheel anyway.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mason!" Sonny Carlson made his way over to the row of convertibles and shook Perry's hand. "Great day to buy your girlfriend a car. The lovely lady has picked out a real beauty already!"

"She sure has, Sonny. This is Miss Della Street, my new secretary." He turned to Della. "Della, meet Sonny Carlson, best salesman in town." He pulled Della close to him and looked back to Sonny. "We need a company car, Sonny. Della will be using it the most so I think she should decide what car we'll have."

"Oh... I see. Well let's help her choose one!"

Della got out of the car and stood holding her purse with both hands in front of her. "I must confess Mr. Carlson. I've never bought a car before. Maybe I should let you two gentlemen decide..."

"Why don't I tell you about all of the features on these cars? If something really grabs you, we'll narrow it down from there." Sonny nodded to Perry and seated Della back in the convertible to show her all of the gadgets on the dashboard.

One hour later Della drove out of the lot in a hazel green '49 Ford Custom Convertible. Perry told her that the color of the car almost matched the color of her eyes. He asked her to follow him in it to the office and wait for him to park his car. He still had plans for the rest of the afternoon.

Perry left his car with a valet at the Brent building and hopped in the passenger seat of Della's car. "Take a left at the next block, Della. You're taking me for a ride!"

"You're just full of surprises today, Counselor. Would you mind telling me where I'm driving to?"

Perry directed her out of downtown Los Angeles on Wilshire Boulevard. When they got to the coast near Santa Monica Beach, he turned her south towards Marina Del Rey. Perry stole glances at Della as she drove along the coast concentrating on the road. She was so beautiful. He was happy just spending time with her away from the office.

They made the loop back towards downtown. Perry spotted McDonnell's Drive-In and he directed Della into the lot. "How about a root beer float from a carhop to top off our afternoon?"

With her hands still on the steering wheel, Della turned to Perry after parking the car. "How will I be able to keep my girlish figure when my boss loads me up with so many calories?"

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my favorite house guest!" Della's Aunt Mae was in her front yard watering flowers when Della drove into the driveway. "And look at this fancy car..."

"It doesn't belong to me. It's a _company_ car!" Della got out of the car and the women walked around admiring it. "At first I refused to accept it, but we compromised. Until I get settled into an apartment and get my own car, I'll use this."

"You _refused_ to accept it? Wasn't it you who complained about the lack of perks given to employees at your last job? I've got news for you, Della. Company cars are perks!"

Della crossed her arms across her chest. "Aunt Mae... accepting an automobile as a perk with less than a week on the job is... is... well it's just unheard of! Besides, when Mr. Mason brought me back here from Chicago on an airplane, that was the only perk I ever needed!"

Aunt Mae was smiling. "Bringing you back here was more of a perk for _him_! And considering the work hours that you've already put in this week, the car should come with a chauffeur!" Aunt Mae put the garden hose away. "Have you had dinner yet? I can fix us something nice. I'm surprised you're home so early."

"I'm home early so I can take you out for a nice dinner. I've had enough sandwiches and salads this week. What are you hungry for?"

The ladies got a table on the deck at _Paradise Cove_ in Malibu. While dining on crab and shrimp they talked about Della's new job.

"It's nice staying busy. Mr. Mason is defending a man in a murder case. You already met his friend, Paul, the private detective. They work well together. I think _we all _work well together. I finally have a job where I think I'm _needed_!"

"Any boss that will drive all the way to Malibu to pick up and drop off his secretary every day probably really appreciates the work you do. The bottom line, Della, is that you're happy and good at the job you do. I have a feeling that you'll have more job perks as time goes on."

"He treats everyone so well. Gertie and I have no complaints. I couldn't ask for a better job or boss." She paused for a moment. "He's going to help me find an apartment downtown on Saturday. He recommended that I use a professional apartment search agency, but I don't think they're in my budget – even though my salary is double what it used to be."

"You let me know if you need anything from me, dear. Since you got rid of most of your belongings, you might have to start all over. That might be too much for your budget." After sharing a small dessert, the ladies went home.

Della made it a point to get to bed early that night. She thought that she'd be exhausted considering the long work week she'd had so far. But she tossed and turned thinking of Perry. His touch on her arm when they walked together... His invitations to lunch and dinner outings... The drive along the coast in the new car... His smile... And the soft squeeze of her hand while riding in his car. She was completely enamored of him. Her boss, famous defense attorney Perry Mason.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

After Perry sent Della home for the day, he returned to the office to return phone calls and work on a few minor legal matters. Paul still had not located Marvin Johnson but put another man on the case so he could go home and get some rest. There was a phone message to call Laura and he wanted to wait to return that call when he gets home. He brought out some notes to complete another legal brief but he couldn't concentrate on it. He fixed a bourbon on-the-rocks in the messy kitchen, returned to his desk, and lit a cigarette.

His thoughts kept moving back to his afternoon with Della... Her reluctance to accept the company car and their compromise for her to use it strictly for company business once she gets a car of her own... Her curly brown hair being tussled by the wind driving the convertible along the coast... Her smiling face at the drive-in when the root beer floats were delivered to the car by the carhop... Just Della being Della gave him a warm feeling all over. Della Street. A beautiful woman inside and out. His secretary. But he wants her for more than his secretary. He needed to come up with a plan.

Perry returned Laura's call when he got to his apartment around 7pm. He was surprised to find her at home. "I hope that I'm not disturbing your dinner or anything."

"Of course not, Perry. You can call me anytime. As I recall from earlier this week, you mentioned meeting for lunch. Can you meet tomorrow?"

"I think I can arrange that. I don't remember anything on my calendar for lunchtime tomorrow. What time and where?" Perry was hoping to clear up issues with their troubled relationship and the sooner, the better.

"Noon at Ludlow's. I have a reservation."

"May I offer you a ride?"

"No thank you, dear. I'll meet you there. I have to run now, Perry. There's someone at my door."

Perry walked to his kitchen and checked for anything in his refrigerator that he could make into a dinner. Finding nothing edible, he poured himself another bourbon. He took the drink to his study and worked on a legal brief. He eventually went to bed and drifted off to sleep with sweet anticipation of seeing Della at the office in the morning.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Della was in the office before Perry on Friday morning. She was sorting the mail from Thursday afternoon when Perry came into the office. "Good morning, Mr. Mason. The _company_ car just breezed through traffic from Malibu this morning. It's a fine automobile!"

"I'm glad you like it, Miss Street. Just try to keep your _breezy_ rides under the speed limit!" Perry was happy to see her smiling face once again.

"Well if I do get a speeding ticket, I know a good lawyer who'll defend me in traffic court!" She got up from her desk and followed him into his office.

"This was in the mail yesterday. You should probably make a decision on this right away. Dr. Crandall will be in for his deposition at 9. The Wilson's will be by to sign their wills at 10:30. I expect our new kitchen appliances to arrive any minute now. Nick assured me that the noise level will be tolerable this morning. We can meet our clients in the law library if you think it might be quieter. Let me get you some coffee."

Perry shook his head and smiled. She's all business. He hoped that he would get a free moment to ask her out for dinner and that she'll be available that night.

Della arrived with a carafe of coffee and two cups. Perry informed her that he had a lunch meeting that he would be leaving for at 11:45. Della started pouring the coffee when the rhythmic knock at the back door interrupted their conversation about their schedule.

Perry stood up. "I'll get the door."

Della walked back to the kitchen. "I'll get him a cup. Paul has good timing. I'll bring out the pastries that Gertie brought in this morning."

"Hiya Perry. Good morning, Beautiful. Anything new on the Lawton case?" Paul helped himself to the coffee and a raspberry danish. "What a great way to start the day, eh, Perry?"

Perry leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped together under his chin. "I'm working on a strategy in case we don't have Marvin Johnson in Court Monday."

"Well I thought I'd stop in here now because I have another case up in Van Nuys later this morning. I'll be back downtown this afternoon. I'll find him, Perry."

Gertie came into the office. "The appliances have arrived, Miss Street. The deliveryman has an invoice for you."

Della left to deal with the delivery, Paul left for Van Nuys and the morning coffee meeting broke up as fast as it began. It was just the start to another busy day.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Perry arrived at Ludlow's at precisely 12 noon and Laura was already seated at a table with a glass of white wine. Perry sat down and the waiter took his order for iced tea. He noticed that the table was set for three persons.

"Are you expecting someone else besides me?" Perry was a little confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't I tell you that Glen would be joining us?"

"Glen? Who is Glen? I don't remember you mentioning that." Perry looked up as a man approached the table. Perry stood as Laura introduced the men.

"Glen Robertson, this is Perry Mason."

"Nice to meet you, Perry. Laura tells me that you've just opened your own criminal law office. Congratulations! I hope I never need your services." Glen laughed.

Laura broke into the conversation. "Glen and his father are acquainted with my father through real estate deals in Denver. My law firm will be exclusive representation for their businesses in Colorado and New York."

Perry turned to Glen. "Well you can't hope to have better representation by any other law firm than Fulbright & Benson."

By the end of their very awkward lunch meeting, Perry sensed that Laura had moved on to a budding relationship with Glen. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or needed to talk about this more with Laura. He decided to let it ride and put the ball in Laura's court.

Back in the office Della was plotting a relationship strategy of her own. The kitchen remodeling project was getting it's finishing touches now that the appliances were hooked up. She had plans for Nick and she hoped that she could pull off her plan while Perry was away at lunch. The plan hit a snag when Perry arrived back earlier than expected.

"Oh... Mr. Mason! You're back early. I'm still working on typing up Dr. Crandall's deposition. I hope to have that shortly. Is there anything you need right now?"

Perry needed a shot of bourbon, but he didn't say that to Della. "I'm fine, Della. I'm working on the Clausen file for a while." Della followed him into his office to refresh the coffee carafe.

"Well just shout if you need something. I'll get you some fresh coffee." She quickly returned with the coffee.

Perry got his courage up. "Thanks, Della. Now may I ask if you have any plans for dinner tonight?"

Della put the coffee down on his desk.

"Well... I guess a girl's got to eat. What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't I pick you up in Malibu at 7? That should give you plenty of time to get home and get ready to go out to dinner if I kick you out of this office before 5!"

Della felt excited. "Fine. It's a date!" She immediately blushed when she realized what she had said. She shouldn't be calling a dinner meeting with her boss a _date_ she thought.

Gertie saved the day when she walked in to announce that Della had a visitor.

Della left for her office right away. Rosa was waiting by her desk. "Good timing, Rosa! Have a seat right here. But if you don't mind, I just have a couple more pages to type up for Mr. Mason. Can I get you some coffee?"

"No thanks, Della. I have to admit, for some reason I'm sort of nervous!"

"Try to relax, Rosa. This is going to work out just fine. You wait and see!"

Della barely finished that sentence when she heard Nick coming into Gertie's office.

"Sit tight, Rosa! It's show time!"

Nick walked into Della's office. "Hello Della. Your kitchen area is nearly complete. You're going to love it when we finish painting today." Nick didn't notice Della's guest.

"Thank you, Nicky! While I finish this project for Mr. Mason, maybe you can give my friend here a tour of the kitchen."

Nick turned to find a blushing Rosa seated by the law library door. The commotion in the office began once again.

"Rosa! I can't believe it!" Nick brought Rosa to her feet and lifted her off the floor in a bear hug which caused Rosa to shriek while he twirled her around.

"Nicky! Oh, Nicky!" Rosa's loud scream and giggles brought Perry and Gertie into Della's office. Gertie retreated back to her desk right away and Perry stood in the doorway watching.

Della caught his eye and walked around her desk to stand next to Perry as Nick and Rosa continued to reacquaint themselves speaking in Italian.

Perry pulled Della into his office. "Are you finished with your match-making project, Miss Street?" He was grinning.

"I am, Mr. Mason. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a deposition to finish typing. I need to leave work at a reasonable hour today." She walked away, kicked up her right heel, and looked back over her shoulder at Perry. "I have a dinner meeting tonight."

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Perry arrived at Della's doorstep just a few minutes past 7pm. Della waited nervously inside the front door and saw him drive up to the curb. She walked out onto the porch to meet him as he made his way up the porch steps.

The sight of her took his breath away. Perry reached out for her hand at the top porch step. Her black low-cut crocheted lace sleeved dinner dress was stunning. "Miss Street, you are gorgeous. You'll turn the head of every man in the restaurant tonight." She was wearing a new scent tonight. Perry inhaled the fragrance deeper. It was even more pleasant than her every-day perfume.

Della blushed and took his hand as he walked her down the steps. "Well maybe you can find us a secluded table and I won't have to fend off all the women who will be vying for your attention." She noticed that he was wearing a different suit than the one he wore in the office earlier. He must have shaved, also. The fresh scent of his after-shave made her knees weak.

Perry and Della arrived at _Mister B's Steak House_ in Santa Monica and were seated in a secluded booth as Perry had requested. They ordered red wine and looked over the menus. Neither of them had been to this restaurant before so they studied the offerings on the menu.

"When in doubt, you can't go wrong with a steak." Perry was hungry since he didn't have much of an appetite at lunch. He put the menu down on the table.

Della skipped lunch thinking that the danish pastry she had in the office would hold her until dinner. "A steak sounds really good tonight. It looks like a popular item on the menu."

Their glasses of wine arrived and Perry proposed a toast. "To the end of a very productive week!" They touched their glasses together and sipped their drinks. Perry glanced around the room and noticed a band setting up. This will be a good night he thought to himself. He'd really like to have a dance or two with his lovely secretary.

While they waited for their dinners to arrive, Perry confirmed a time to pick Della up the next day to begin an apartment search for her. Perry offered to pick her up for a late breakfast and then they'll plan which apartments they'll look at.

They had just begun eating their dinners when the waiter returned to the table with a phone. "Pardon me, Mr. Mason, there's an emergency call for you. Let me get this connected for you."

They both had concerned looks on their faces as Perry answered the call. Perry picked up the phone extension. "Mason... Yes... Put the call through please."

"Boy am I glad I found you, Perry. I need you downtown here in the Nickel zone. While trying to grab onto Marvin Johnson, we had to shoot a man. He's dead!"

**TBC**

Note:

More characters were borrowed for this chapter. Michael Arlen created characters borrowed from _The Falcon in Hollywood_ book which was made into a movie co-starring Barbara Hale. The screenplay was written by Gerald Geraghty.

Paul Henning created the characters borrowed from _The Beverly Hillbillies_ TV Show.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter Five**

Perry hung up the phone and signaled the waiter right away. "I'll need the check please." He placed his napkin on the table and looked to Della. "Paul's in trouble downtown. I need to get down there right away."

"Correction, Counselor. _We_ need to get there right away." Della tossed her napkin onto the table and brought up her purse.

The check arrived and Perry covered it with a generous amount of cash. He helped Della out of the booth. "Della, I'm glad that you want to help out on this, but _The Nickel_ zone is no place for a lady. Paul said that he was tracking down Marvin Johnson and now someone's been killed. I hate to have to ruin this evening... I'll drive you home right away."

Perry was getting Della seated in the car. "Listen to me, Perry. We're close to downtown right now. It doesn't make sense for you to drive all the way to Malibu just to drop me off. We can be downtown quicker if I come along. I'd really like to help."

Perry knew that Della was right. He didn't have time to drive to Malibu and he didn't want to place her in a cab all by herself for a ride home. "I'll drop you at the office..."

"What good will I do at the office?"

The pleading look in Della's eyes was too much for him. "Alright. Let's go see how _we_ can help Paul."

_The Nickel_ was street slang for the downtown skid row along East Fifth Street. It was spread out along a stretch of a dozen city blocks along Fifth Street and took in two blocks north and south of Fifth Street. Over half of the violent crimes in the city occurred in _The Nickel_ zone.

Perry stopped his car near Fifth and Main Street and saw the flashing red lights of Police cars nearly half of a block away. He spotted Paul standing near the Police cars. "I can't leave you here in the car, so stay close to me Della." Perry was hoping she'd be safe with so many Policemen all around the area.

Perry and Della walked towards Paul. He saw Perry and Della walking towards him and he met them halfway. He was obviously agitated, talking about one hundred miles an hour. "Boy am I glad to see you, Perry... Hi Della. Sam's in the back of a Police car right now... It all happened so fast... One second we were walking towards Johnson, then the guy was trying to attack Sam, then the gunshot..." He stopped to light a cigarette.

"Calm down, Paul. Why don't you start over and _slowly_ tell me what happened?" Perry kept Della close to his side.

Paul took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "We got a tip that Marvin Johnson was hanging out down here. We spotted him in a camp right over there about a half block away." Paul was pointing towards the Police cars. "Sam and I were going to walk up on him from opposite sides when some knucklehead tried to rob Sam. He fought the guy off and the idiot pulled a knife out on Sam and took a swipe at him. It happened so fast. The guy cut open Sam's shirt. Sam stepped back, took out his piece and shot him when he took another swipe at him with the knife." Paul stopped talking. "Well, here we go again! Tragg's coming over to harass me!"

Perry turned around and found Lt. Tragg walking towards them. "Good evening, Lt. Tragg. I believe you have my client somewhere in the back of a Police car."

"If your client is the one who shot and killed a defenseless skid row drunk, then yes, I do have your client in the back of a Police car."

Paul began to argue with Tragg right away. "That man was not defenseless, Tragg! Just look at his..."

Perry raised his hand towards Paul and cut him off right away. "If I may have a moment with my client Lieutenant?"

"By all means, Mr. Mason. Right this way." Tragg shot a scowling look back at Paul but began walking towards the crime scene.

"Paul, wait here with Della. I'll take care of Sam." Perry walked away with Tragg.

Della was concerned for Paul right away. "Are you hurt at all, Paul?"

Paul put his arm around Della and pulled her close while he watched Perry and Tragg walk over to the Police car. "I'm fine, Della. Damn... We were so close to reeling in Marvin Johnson... I can't believe Perry allowed you to come down here with him. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." He took a closer look at her. "Your dress is beautiful, by the way."

Della smiled at his compliment. "We were just out for a bite to eat that's all. At first Perry insisted that he bring me home before he came down here, but we were closer to here so I insisted that he take me along."

"Well this is no place for a lady. Don't leave my side. I don't need Perry mad at me for not protecting you." He gave her a gentle reassuring squeeze.

Perry asked that Sam be let out of the Police car so he could see if Sam's shirt had actually been cut open. Sam stood next to Perry and started talking fast right away. "Am I glad to see you, Mr. Mason!"

Perry tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Sam. Paul told me most of the story."

Sam was still flustered. "I tried to protect the scene as best I could right away. After I shot the knucklehead, he dropped the knife and I stayed right with it. I didn't want that evidence to wander off with some other knucklehead." Sam's hands were shaking. Perry handed Sam a cigarette and lit it for him. He then lit one for himself. "After the shot, Paul came over right away to check on the guy. He died before the ambulance got here."

Perry listened closely to Sam while looking around the area. A Police photographer lit up the area with flash bulbs as he took pictures of the scene nearby. "It looks to me like self defense. Are you current with your firearm permit and C.A.P.I. license?"

"Damn right I am." Sam fumbled to open his wallet and showed Perry his permit to carry. "Here's my firearms card." He dug further into his wallet. "And here's my license." He showed Perry the card from the California Association of Private Investigators. "Do you think that they'll give me my gun back tonight? They already know that I used it to shoot him."

Perry looked over the permit and license cards. "I'm afraid not, Sam. The Police will have to examine it at the lab. It might take a few days. My first priority is getting you released tonight. Let me have a talk with Lt. Tragg."

Sam was seated back in the Police car by the escort Policeman. Perry walked over to the scene where Tragg was standing near the dead body.

"Have you been able to identify the dead man yet?"

"The clientele in these parts don't necessarily carry identification with them. We may have to do fingerprint comparisons during the autopsy to be sure of who he was."

"Did you recover the knife that he used to cut my client?"

"It's right over here. And who said that it was used to cut your client?" Tragg gingerly picked up the knife and showed it to Perry.

Perry took a long look at the knife. "That blade is about six inches long. It looks like a military-style boot knife. That's some fancy scroll work on the handle. Is there anything engraved on the handle or blade?"

"I won't know that until we process the knife at the lab. You're lucky that I'm even letting you see it this close." Tragg turned away and placed the knife into an evidence bag.

"Sam's lucky that he only suffered damage to his clothes! What can I do to get Sam released tonight, Lieutenant?"

"When we finish interviewing the witnesses, I'll determine whether or not we'll be booking your client. Standard protocol says I'll be taking him in. Some of these witnesses are so drunk we might not get a very good story from them. I hope your client has his permit and license in order. We'll toss the book at him if there's one thing out of place!"

"Do you need anything more from Paul Drake? I'd like to let him take Miss Street back to my office if it's okay with you."

"This is no place for a lady, Mason. I have all I need from Drake for right now. Go ahead and let Drake get Miss Street out of here. I'll go see if we have enough information from the witnesses."

Perry walked back to where Paul and Della were standing. "Tragg might release Sam without booking him tonight. Where's your car, Paul?"

"If it hasn't been stripped for parts or stolen yet, it's parked about a block from here on Main."

"Fine. Give me your keys. Why don't you take my car and bring Della to the office? I'll wait here to see what's going to happen to Sam. I'll meet up with you back in the office."

Perry watched as Paul led Della back to his car walking through broken glass and trash on the street. Such a beautiful woman walking through such an ugly scene. He hoped that this will never happen again.

It was well after midnight when Perry got back to the office. Paul and Della were sitting at the conference table drinking coffee.

"What's the verdict, Perry?" Paul looked anxious.

"They had to book Sam but he's been released right away pending a formal Complaint. I took him home." Perry tossed Paul's car keys onto the table.

Della poured Perry a cup of coffee. "What about Paul? We've been discussing his license..."

"Your license should be fine, Paul. You were there legally working for a client. You tried first aid for the victim..."

"Some _victim_! Another inch and Sam's guts would have been spilling out on the ground. Excuse my graphic language, Della."

"Well there's not much else we can do tonight. I need to take my dinner date home." Perry gave Della a weary smile. "We have a full day of apartment hunting tomorrow."

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

For the first time since Perry ever laid eyes on Della Street he saw her in casual clothes. She stepped out onto the porch of her Aunt's home in dark capris, flat sandals and a scoop-neck blouse. Her attire gave her a very youthful appearance. She was attractive no matter how she dressed.

"Good morning, Perry. I really appreciate your help with my apartment search. I think it would have been easier for me to meet you in the office, though." She looked at Perry as he moved up the porch steps dressed in a sport coat, dark slacks, with an open-collared shirt and no tie. She had never seen him without a tie. He was just as handsome in casual attire as he was in a business suit.

"I feel so bad about ruining your dinner last night that I thought I'd make it up to you by escorting you all the way today." He took her arm and as he had several times before, he escorted her down the steps to his car.

"Have you talked to Paul this morning? I'll bet he feels awful about the incident last night."

"I expect a call sometime today. He'll be fine. He's a big boy. If I know him as well as I think I do, he's back out there already searching for Marvin Johnson. How about if we stop for a late breakfast somewhere? We can read the classified ads and plan our apartment search."

"You're too good to me, Counselor! How did you know that I'm always hungry?"

At a small diner in downtown Los Angeles Perry and Della brought out the newspaper and circled several ads for apartments in the area. Perry listened to her describe the type of place she was interested in. They set out for Della's first apartment on the list when they finished eating.

Perry pulled the car to the curb in front of the first place. He glanced around the area while he walked around the car to help Della get out. "I don't like the looks of this area." Perry pointed out a vacant store-front building across the street with broken windows.

"The ad says there's a view of a nearby park." Della forged ahead and they walked right into the apartment building that she wanted to tour.

"Most apartments have a secure entrance door. This lock must be broken." Perry examined the door lock and was still concerned about the building.

The apartment building manager answered the knock on his door right away. He was dressed in a dirty white t-shirt and grubby trousers. Loud music blared from the radio inside his apartment. "You must be here to see the apartment. Let me get the key."

He led Perry and Della up two flights of stairs to a corner unit. He unlocked the creaky door and they walked inside. The musty smell of the unit was overwhelming. The floor and appliances were covered thick with dust and cobwebs hung from the ceiling.

Della tried to make the most of the situation. "The ad said that the apartment has a nice view of a park..."

"Sure. Look here out this window." They followed the manager across the vacant room. "See the park? It's about a block and a half from here."

Della couldn't see the park even standing on her tiptoes. Perry spotted the vacant lot with a few trees that the manager said was a _park_.

"Thank you for your time. We'll call you if we decide that we want this unit." Perry hustled Della out of the building.

Perry waited until they got back in the car to comment. "Take a note, Miss Street – don't be fooled by ads that lure you in with great views..." He got a smile in reply from Della.

The next apartment was advertised as a clean, secure, quiet building. That was all it could claim. The appliances were old and the faucets dripped. The walls and ceiling had cracked plaster in several places.

"That's strike two, Mr. Mason. Maybe I should have taken your advice and just used a professional apartment search agency." Della looked a little down.

"What's next on your list? I don't think they can get any worse."

Della read Perry the address. Perry tried to sound hopeful. "That address has potential. It's a nice neighborhood. Let's give it a look."

Perry went on the defensive right away after they met the building caretaker at their next stop. After taking one look at Della, the caretaker's leering gaze sent up red flags in Perry's mind. As soon as they walked into the apartment, the caretaker had his arm around Della's shoulder. By the time they walked through the kitchen the caretaker's hand was on Della's lower back.

"I think we've seen enough." Perry walked over to Della and took hold of her elbow to walk her towards the door.

Della read the look on Perry's face and sensed that there was something he didn't like about the apartment. "Yes. I've seen enough, thank you. I have your phone number. I'll call later if I'm still interested."

The caretaker didn't want to lose this beauty as a tenant. "I'll waive the damage deposit for you. How about if I add a new refrigerator? No charge! I might even be able to offer a discounted rent – I'll just need to clear it with the building owner first."

Della smiled politely at the caretaker then looked to Perry. He frowned and motioned his head towards the door. Della picked up on the hint. "Thanks for the offer, but we have more apartments to check out today. Good-bye."

Perry couldn't get Della out of the building fast enough. Once again Della practically had to run to keep up with Perry's long strides to get to the car.

"What's next on the list?" Perry tried to hide the anger he felt towards the frisky caretaker.

"May I ask what was wrong with that apartment?"

Perry started the car and looked at Della. "That place has rats."

Della directed Perry to the next place on the list.

Perry hesitated a moment then looked at Della. "There's a place I think we should check out before we go there. It's just a mile or so from here and it's on the way to your next choice. Do you mind if we stop there? It's a very _in demand_ building – they might have a vacant apartment, though."

Della agreed to try it. "If it's on the way, that's fine with me."

As they pulled up in front of the building Della commented on how nice it looked. While Perry pressed the buzzer for the manager's office, Della looked inside the security door to the building lobby. The manager quickly came to the door.

"May I help you?" The manager looked right to Perry.

"Yes. We're looking for an apartment for the lady. I wonder if there's anything available now or in the near future?"

"As a matter of fact, sir, we have a place ready for immediate occupancy. And it's completely furnished! Would you like to take a look?"

Perry looked to Della. "Well, maybe this is your lucky day, Della!"

"I'd love to see the apartment, thank you. This building is lovely!"

The manager walked them to the elevator and described the unit as they rode up to the second floor. "It's a two-bedroom, two-bath unit with a cozy fireplace and a balcony overlooking our garden court. The furnishings were delivered earlier this week. The appliances were replaced at the same time. Apparently some big-shot movie star intended to live here but the studio canceled his contract. He opted out of the place, left everything behind and relocated to New York. Did I mention that it has two reserved parking spots in the private lot?"

Della was all smiles as she toured the apartment. She marveled at the furnishings and enjoyed the garden court view. "This is such a nice apartment. The furnishings are beautiful. Now may I ask how much the rent is?"

The manager told her the rent amount and Della nearly fell over. The rent was even lower than the dumpy places she'd already viewed. "What's the catch?"

The manager looked confused. "I don't understand. There's no catch. The monthly rent covers everything you see here. We can negotiate the damage deposit, however."

Della looked to Perry who showed a satisfied look on his face. "Della, why don't we read over the lease agreement and see if the offer is legitimate? Then you can decide."

Della was excited. "I love this place! It's too good to be true! Let's go look at the lease papers!"

Thirty minutes later Della walked out of the managers office with the keys to her new apartment. She and Perry were walking to the car when Perry stopped suddenly and patted down his pants pockets.

"I think I left my car keys on the desk in the manager's office. Wait right here, Della."

Perry went back into the manager's office, looked back towards Della who stood waiting outside, and closed the door. "Thanks, Bob! She fell for it hook, line and sinker! Let's try lunch sometime soon! Oh, and send me the bill for the difference in the rent amount – it will come out of my personal account."

"You bet, Perry... You know something? You have great taste in the furnishings that you purchased for the place! Now I just hope I didn't go too far making up the part about the movie star... And speaking of hook, line and sinker, we need to set up a day to go fishing soon, too! See you tomorrow on move-in day!"

Perry was pleased to have friends in the apartment rental business.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

"I think that apartment suits you well. It's fairly close to the office. It's safe and secure... Affordable... Management on site in case something mechanical breaks down... Close to theaters and shopping... You made a good choice, Della!" Perry had a wide grin on his face as he drove away from the building.

Della was very pleased. "How can I ever thank you enough for your help today?"

"I can think of one way. Do you have to get back to Malibu right away?"

Della gave him a rather sensual look. "_Now_ what do you have in mind, Counselor?" Right away she knew that she was pushing her luck glancing at him that way.

Perry savored the look and tried to keep his composure. "Let's finish the dinner that we started last night. But instead of going back to _Mister B's_, let's go to my place."

Della thought over the proposal. Before she could answer, Perry continued.

"I can stop by the butcher shop... There's a nice grocery store nearby for any extras we need... I have a wine rack that's full already... And if you really want dessert, there's a bakery a block away."

"Stop it. You're spoiling me." The smile on her face told Perry that this was going to be a good night.

Perry carried the packages containing their dinner in one hand and managed to unlock the door to his apartment with the other hand. He swung open the door. "After you, Miss Street."

Della walked in the door and glanced around the living room area. "Very cozy, Mr. Mason. Attorneys really know how to live in luxury."

"Make yourself comfortable. What would you like to drink?"

Della followed Perry into the kitchen. "I'll have whatever you're having. What a nice kitchen. Do you cook for yourself very often? I've pictured you as an out-for-dinner kind of man."

"Be prepared to be amazed, Miss Street. Apparently you don't know me very well – yet." Perry put ice in two low-ball glasses with a dash of bitters then poured bourbon with sweet and dry vermouths over the ice. "Your perfect manhattan ma'am."

Della accepted the drink. "May I make a toast this time?"

Perry lifted his drink. "Please do!"

"To a successful apartment search and the best boss a secretary could ever ask for."

They tipped their glasses together and sipped their cocktails.

Perry raised his glass again. "And let me add one more thing... To teamwork."

Della smiled and tipped her glass to Perry's once again. "I'll drink to that."

While Perry marinated the steaks, Della prepared a tossed salad. Two potatoes were already baking in the oven.

Perry wiped his hands on a towel. "Do you need your drink refreshed before we move to the living room to enjoy our shrimp cocktail?"

"Well if you're refreshing your drink, I suppose it won't hurt to refresh mine. Let me carry the shrimp to the other room."

Perry brought out the drinks and then went over to his phonograph. He looked through his collection of LP albums and found a new Perry Como album to put on the phonograph.

They made small talk about living in Los Angeles while dining on the shrimp cocktail. Next up on the phonograph was Doris Day while they nibbled on cheese and crackers talking about Perry's service in the Navy. Sarah Vaughan entertained them when they moved back to the kitchen while Perry broiled the steaks. While Della talked about her work in the Navy JAG office, Frank Sinatra was the background music. The dinner table was set by Della.

"Have a seat, ma'am. Your dinner is ready to be served." Perry came out of the kitchen with the salads and opened a bottle of red wine. The conversation turned to books that they were reading. Perry gave an overview of his history books and the many law books he had read. Della's list of books favored Agatha Christie mysteries and gardening, among other subjects.

When the steaks and baked potatoes were served, Dinah Shore was on the phonograph and they talked about shows they would like to see in the theater. While they picked at the strawberry cheesecake dessert, Kay Kyser and his orchestra played on in the background. The conversation moved back to Della's apartment search and Perry made a bold suggestion: they each traded a key for their apartments to one another – just in case of an emergency.

They moved into the living room for the cognac while Ella Fitzgerald picked up the tempo a bit. As the last song on Ella's LP came to an end, Perry went over to the phonograph and pulled out his Glenn Miller LP. He was grinning ear-to-ear thinking of the third song on the LP – _Moonlight Serenade_. He was confident that by the time that song plays he would have Della in his arms for a slow dance in the living room.

Perry returned to sit next to Della on the sofa as _A String of Pearls_ played on the phonograph. They were both startled when there was a loud rhythmic knock on Perry's apartment door. Perry's face went blank as he got up to let Paul in the door.

"Hiya Perry. Nice to see you, Beautiful. Your answering service said that you'd be home tonight. I'm glad I found you." Perry cursed the answering service under his breath.

Paul looked around the apartment. "What's the occasion? I hope you have some leftovers!"

Perry still hadn't said a word and was hoping that Paul would see the frustration in his facial expressions. He didn't need to ask how Paul got through the building security door to get up to the apartment unannounced.

Della stood up from the sofa and walked towards the dining room table. She saw the defeat in Perry's face. "There's a little bit of strawberry cheesecake left here, Paul. Would you like some? We were just celebrating my new apartment that I rented today."

Paul walked over to the dining table behind Della. "I love cheesecake. Boy, it's been a few years since I've heard anything by Glenn Miller. By any chance did you make any coffee? So where's your new apartment, Della?"

Perry walked into the kitchen sulking and brought out the coffee pot. The excitement of the evening from earlier was quickly fading. "Was there something that you needed, Paul?"

While Della set out coffee cups, Paul got to the point of his unexpected visit. "Oh... Right. I have the Police reports on Sam's shooting here." He brought the folded papers out of his suit coat pocket and placed them on the table. "I've never had this much trouble tracking down a witness. Why would he try so hard to hide? I think we're looking at Marvin Johnson for the wrong reason. As a matter of fact, I don't think he'll be a good witness at all for us to clear Lawton. I think he's Crawford's accomplice. I think Johnson is our murder suspect!"

Perry thought over the information and glanced at the Police report. Suddenly the evening he had envisioned earlier was just a memory as he pondered new strategy for the defense of his client. "You're probably right, Paul. This changes a lot of things... Damn! Lawton's file is back in the office..."

Della picked up on the change of atmosphere in the room. "I think it's getting late. I should be getting home, Perry... Unless you think there's something I can help you with in the office. Otherwise, I have packing to do for the move tomorrow."

Perry brought his train of thought back to Della and the day that they shared together. "Oh... Right, Della. I should get you back to your Aunt's place." _I guess the party's over_ he thought.

Paul interjected right away. "Back to Malibu? Why don't I save you the trip, Perry? I'm heading to Ventura to meet with one of my men on another case. I can take Della home on the way."

Perry was a little disappointed that he wouldn't have an end to the day that he had planned. "That might work out best Paul. Thank you. If you can get Della home, I can run to the office and look over Lawton's file. There's something we're missing here."

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

By late Sunday morning Della had shopped for bed linens, cooking utensils and a few other necessities in anticipation of her move that afternoon. Della had everything so well-organized that with Perry and Paul's help, her possessions were transferred to her new apartment within two hours. Aunt Mae came along to help Della unpack. Paul left after all of the heavy lifting was done, and Perry told the ladies that he was going out to do an errand. He returned an hour later with essential groceries to stock Della's pantry and refrigerator.

"Well this is a nice surprise, Perry. Let me pay you for these groceries." She moved around a few boxes on a table to try and find her purse.

Perry gently took the purse from her hands and placed it back on the kitchen table. "Consider it a housewarming gift, Della." His smile was so warm and tender. Della didn't push the issue any further.

Perry then escorted Della out of the kitchen. "And now if you don't mind, leave the kitchen area so I can prepare an early dinner for us all." Della and Aunt Mae retreated to Della's bedroom to organize her closet and make up the bed.

Within the hour, Perry treated the ladies to a spaghetti and meatballs feast. "I'm impressed with your culinary talents, Mr. Mason! We might have to remodel the kitchen in the office even more... You might have to make dinner _there_ some night!" Della reached across the table to fill Perry's wine glass with the rest of a bottle of Cabernet.

Aunt Mae got up from the table. "Why don't you two finish the last of the Tiramisu while I take care of these dishes?"

Aunt Mae left the dining room with a stack of dishes. Perry lifted the last morsel of the dessert on his fork and brought it up to Della's mouth. She leaned forward and very eloquently ate the dessert off of his fork. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment and Perry spoke softly with his baritone voice. "Welcome home, Della."

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Perry was already at his desk in the office when Della rushed in early on Monday morning. She put her purse into her desk drawer and walked into Perry's office. "Good morning, Counselor. Is that coffee I smell already?"

Perry looked up and watched her walk into his office. Della was wearing a green jacket-and-skirt suit, the peplum extending down to her slender hips. Her jade earrings and matching necklace complimented each other well. She'll be a knockout in Court he surmised.

"I believe I told you that you don't know all of my talents yet. I can make coffee, but not as good as you. And I thought that I'd check out the new kitchen area in case I ever need to whip you up a meal here in the office."

Della was glad that he was in a good mood to start the day. She was nervous about the upcoming court hearing. She brought out the coffee carafe and filled his cup before pouring a cup for herself. "Is there anything I can help you with before court?"

Perry considered lighting a cigarette, but opted to inhale her fresh scent instead. "I can't think of anything I need right now, thanks. We'll need to be in court a little early, though. I want to speak with Mr. Lawton in the holding cell before we get into the courtroom." Perry's demeanor changed slightly and he was all business now.

"Well I don't know if this is the right thing to say, but good luck Counselor." Della had a beautiful smile and her eyes sparkled. "You look busy right now, so if you need something, call me on the intercom."

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Perry escorted Della into the Courtroom and got her seated at the defense table. "I'll only be a few minutes, Della. I'll go meet with Mr. Lawton right now." Della gave him a reassuring smile and began organizing their paperwork on the table.

As Perry left to meet Lawton through the side door, Hamilton Burger and Lt. Tragg walked into the Courtroom talking over last minute updates to the case.

Tragg walked away from Burger to go and speak with Della. "Good morning, Miss Street. Are you ready for an exciting day in Court?" Tragg once again gently took Della's hand to kiss it.

While laying out his files, Burger watched from the prosecutor's table wondering how Tragg knew the beautiful woman at the defense table.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. It's nice to see you under better circumstances than that terrible scene downtown Friday night."

Burger wanted to meet the beauty that he had seen with Perry Mason the week before. He walked over and stood next to Tragg. "Lt. Tragg, why don't you introduce me to this lovely lady?"

"Of course! Mr. Hamilton Burger, this is Miss Della Street, Perry Mason's new secretary." Tragg turned to Della. "Mr. Burger is a Deputy DA with Los Angeles County."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Burger." Della smiled politely but felt awkward speaking with them without Perry around.

"It's _very_ nice to meet you, Miss Street. Is this your first time in Court?" Burger towered over Della at the table.

Della continued to smile politely. "This is my first encounter in Los Angeles Superior Court, however, I've worked several other cases when I worked in the Navy JAG offices."

She was saved from further conversation when another prosecutor walked in and asked Burger to step away to talk with him. Burger excused himself and walked away.

Tragg walked away with Burger, bowing away from Della. "I hope we'll talk later, Miss Street."

Perry's meeting with Lawton took place in the holding cell just outside of the Courtroom. "Let's go over this one last time. From the beginning, Jerry..."

Lawton clasped his hands together on the table where he was seated. "I walked in to buy a jug and see if the owner behind the counter would drop the court case. He yelled at me to get out. I was telling him that I didn't rob him. He brought out a rifle and pointed it at me. I put the jug on the counter. I pushed the rifle away from my head and ran out. He was loco!"

"Well like I told you before, just stay quiet in Court. There will be some things said about you that we know are not true, so just trust me. We'll get to the truth, it might take a while, though."

Perry came back into the Courtroom and was spotted right away by Burger. "Good morning, Mr. Mason. May I have a word with you outside please?"

Perry set his briefcase down on the table and smiled at Della. "I'll only be a moment."

Burger and Perry met in the hallway outside of the Courtroom. "What is it, Mr. Burger?"

"I just want to remind you Mr. Mason, that today's hearing is about _Murder_, not _Robbery _or _Burglary_, so I'll object to any references you make to Mr. Lawton's other case. I know all about your antics the other night."

"Why don't we let the Judge decide that, Mr. Burger? Being that this is a Probable Cause hearing, I believe that taking away the motive that you've used to charge my client with first degree murder should certainly be brought to the Court's attention. Unless you're willing to drop all charges before we begin."

Burger just frowned. "Why don't we get back inside, Mr. Mason?"

Perry walked back to the door and paused. "After you, Mr. Burger."

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXOSDSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

When Court came to order, the Judge cued Burger to present his opening statement.

"Your Honor, the State intends to show Probable Cause that the defendant murdered the victim during the commission of a felony with premeditation. We'll ask that the defendant be held over for trial in Superior Court for Murder in the First Degree." Burger looked pleased with himself and glanced over at the defense table grinning before returning his attention back to the bench.

The Judge nodded back to Burger. "Very well, Mr. Burger, call your first witness."

"The State calls Willy Tyler." Perry surmised that Burger was presenting his case in chronological order, step-by-step leading up to the murder. Burger would then present the Police investigation.

While Tyler was sworn in and seated on the witness stand, Della passed Perry the file on Tyler and Perry looked over his notes. According to his statement to the Police, he was a witness in the store that identified Lawton as the robber and shooter. Among other things, Perry found inconsistencies in his positive identification of Lawton in Tyler's statement to the Police.

Burger ran through a few questions of Tyler about what he saw in the store and then asked him to identify Lawton for the Court. "...And Mr. Tyler, do you see the man that was robbing the store with a knife in this Courtroom?"

"Yes I do, sir. He's the man at the defense table over there."

Burger spoke again right away. "Let the record show that this witness has identified Jerry Lawton. Your witness, Mr. Mason."

Perry approached the witness with his left hand in his trouser pocket. "Mr. Tyler, you've testified that you were in the store when a commotion at the check-out counter occurred. You stated that you saw my client with a knife robbing the man behind the counter. Are you positive the weapon was a knife?"

"Yes, sir."

Perry paced in front of the witness stand. "Could you be mistaken? Could it have been a handgun and not a knife?"

Burger stood up right away to object. "Objection Your Honor. Defense Counsel asked multiple questions of the witness. The witness should only have to respond to one at a time. The witness already stated that he..."

Perry held his hand up apologetically to the Judge cutting off Burger's objection. "I'll rephrase the question your Honor." Perry could see that Burger was going to be very nit-picky for this hearing.

"Very well. Proceed Mr. Mason."

"Mr. Tyler, could the weapon used to rob the store have been a handgun?"

"No sir, it was a knife."

"Mr. Tyler, you also testified earlier that you saw Mr. Lawton _shoot_ the store owner. Did you see a handgun in Mr. Lawton's hand at the time the store owner was shot?"

Tyler looked nervously at Burger. "Well I... I... I didn't really _see_ the shooting. You see, I ran away from the area when I saw the commotion with the knife. But I _heard_ the shot!"

Burger dropped his head down momentarily and rubbed his forehead.

Perry addressed the Judge. "That's all I have for this witness at this time your Honor. I'd like to reserve the right to recall this witness later during the proceedings."

"Very well, Mr. Mason." The Judge turned to Tyler. "You may step down... for now. You are still under subpoena."

Before Burger called the next witness, there was a small commotion in the back of the Courtroom as Paul and a Police Detective came into the Courtroom. Paul came to Perry's table and the Police Detective approached Burger and Tragg.

Perry leaned over towards Paul. "What is it, Paul?"

"You're not going to like this, Perry. The man that Sam shot Friday night has been positively identified by the Coroner as Marvin Johnson. So what do we do now?"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The Judge became a little impatient with the delay that the commotion at the prosecutor's table was causing. "Are you ready for your next witness, Mr. Burger?"

Burger turned back to face the Judge. "I'm sorry, your Honor. If I may have a moment please."

Burger continued his conversation with Lt. Tragg and the Police detective.

Paul sat down in a seat in the gallery behind Perry and leaned forward while they continued their conversation in quieter voices. Perry commented on Paul's news about Johnson. "I suspected that might end up being the case. There's nothing that we need to worry about right now. But stick around. This hearing could get interesting since I just found out today that Johnson was also on Burger's witness list. Casually look to the row in the gallery behind you at the end towards the wall."

Paul waited a moment and then slowly turned to looked over the spectators in the Courtroom. He turned back to Perry after spotting Willy Tyler, shook his head and grinned. "I'll be right here in case I'm needed." Paul stood up and moved to the back row of the gallery.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

The hearing continued after that short delay when Burger called his first Police witness to the stand. The Detective was at the scene under the direction of Lt. Tragg to photograph and collect evidence. He described where evidence was located and the precautions he took to ensure that fingerprints were preserved. With the Detective's testimony, Burger admitted into evidence for Court several items from the scene including a bottle of vodka, a .22 caliber rifle, and two .22 caliber shell casings. The Detective testified that Lawton's fingerprints were found on the rifle barrel and the vodka bottle. All of those items and the photographs were admitted as the people's exhibits with alphabetical letters representing each item. Because the detective testified that he was under the direction of Lt. Tragg, Perry declined to cross-examine him.

By 11:30, Burger was ready to call the Medical Examiner to the stand. The Judge stated that since the Medical Examiner was a witness with pertinent testimony that would likely be lengthy, he would call a recess for lunch and the hearing would resume at 1pm.

Perry sent Della ahead of him to the Courthouse cafeteria so that she could get their lunch. Paul joined Perry in the holding cell just outside of the Courtroom to talk with Lawton.

"What do you remember about Willy Tyler?" Perry was trying to fit names with faces.

"I've seen him at the pool hall. He stays around the Nickel zone. I never knew his real name until now."

"This is important, Jerry. Can you give Paul the real names or nicknames of other men that hang at the pool hall _and_ stay in the Nickel zone?"

"There are so many, Mr. Mason. I don't know where to start. There's Wiseguy, The Professor, C.K., Sparky – he likes to set fires... Moe stays in the Nickel, but he has a job once in a while... I don't know, Mr. Mason. These guys drift in and out all the time."

Paul closed his notebook. "That's a start for me, Perry. I'll call you when I find something."

Perry made his way down to the cafeteria and found Della at a table with a tray of salads, sandwiches and coffee. "This looks great, Della. I hope you kept the receipt to reimburse yourself out of the office petty cash."

"That's not necessary. My boss pays me so well, I think I can buy a lunch once in a while." Della smiled at Perry and took small bites of her salad. This was her first experience eating in the Courthouse cafeteria.

They made small talk about the court hearing while they ate. Perry was enjoying the time with Della, but just like other meals they'd shared lately, there was another interruption when a female cafeteria employee approached their table.

"Mr. Mason... I didn't see your favorite dessert on your lunch tray today, so I thought I'd personally bring you a slice of rum cake. Enjoy – it's on the house today."

Perry immediately stood up to greet the voluptuous, busty redhead who was wearing a tight-fitting cafeteria employee dress. The top buttons of the dress were open exposing a good view of her cleavage. Perry looked all over her bosom trying to read her name tag as the woman moved around in front of him removing the cake from her tray and placing the cake on the table. "Uhhh... Thank you, uhhh... Miss... Uhhh..."

The woman finished the sentence for him_. "...Eileen_."

"Yes! Um... How nice of you to remember... uhhh rum cake!" Perry suddenly felt hot under his collar.

"I won't keep you from your lunch, Mr. Mason. I hope I see you again soon." She blew Perry a kiss and walked back to the cafeteria serving line.

Della was amused and continued eating her salad as she listened to Perry nervously try to explain the lunchtime interlude. "I have no idea why _Estelle_ thinks that I like rum cake..."

"Didn't you see her name tag? Her name is _Eileen,_" Della shot back grinning as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Eileen, Estelle, Esther, Edna... they all sound the same... About six months ago I joked about rum cake while walking through the serving line and now... this!" He paused and slid his food tray to the side, then lit a cigarette. "Why should I try to explain this to _you_?"

Della chuckled. "The name tag was pretty clear for _me_ to read..."

Perry was still flustered trying to explain the rum cake on his tray. "I _hate_ rum cake! Rum belongs in a tall glass over ice with coca-cola, not in a mixture of flour, butter, eggs, and sugar..."

Della finished her salad, sipped her coffee and looked at Perry with a raised eyebrow. "So you're not going to eat your free dessert?"

"Isn't it time to be back in Court?"

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Graphic descriptions from the autopsy of the victim right after lunch was a concern for Perry who wondered if Della had the stomach for hearing the testimony. The Medical Examiner introduced into evidence photographs of the deceased both at the scene and in the morgue. Perry was glad that Della would not have to view the autopsy photos. He thought that it was bad enough that back in the office she viewed photos of the crime scene. He made quick glances in her direction during the Medical Examiner's testimony to see if she seemed squeamish. Della did not appear to be affected at all as she calmly took notes and occasionally glanced up at the witness testifying.

"The victim died from either of two gunshot wounds. One projectile hit the victim's clavicle, ricocheted upwards to the hyoid bone in the neck which shattered, severing the carotid artery. Another projectile entered the chest cavity ricocheting off a lower rib bone moving through the diaphragm upwards where it punctured the right lung. Both wounds were fatal to the victim."

The Medical Examiner went on to testify that he removed two bullet fragments which were immediately turned over to Police authorities for further examination in their lab. Burger had a triumphant look on his face when he turned the Medical Examiner over to Perry for cross examination.

"Doctor, you testified that you recovered two projectiles from the deceased. Were you able to identify the projectiles as bullets?"

"The projectiles were fragmented, but they are definitely bullet fragments. I could not determine what caliber. That identification is up to the ballistics expert in the Police lab."

"Thank you, Doctor. No further questions."

The Judge asked the Medical Examiner to step down and Burger called his next witness.

"The State calls Lieutenant Arthur Tragg."

Tragg made his way to the stand where he was sworn in. He had only testified in a few murder cases since his recent promotion to Lieutenant, but his years of experience as a Policeman gave him the confidence needed to give relevant testimony.

Burger's questions gave the Court an overview of Tragg's credentials and how he came to be on the scene of the homicide. Tragg was proud to say that when he got to the scene, he was in charge of the investigation because of his rank and experience.

"While you were at the scene, Lieutenant, please state your actions for the record."

"I spoke with witnesses, looked over the scene thoroughly, identified evidence pertinent to the investigation and had it collected."

Tragg further described the precautions taken to locate, identify and preserve evidence at the scene. Burger introduced more evidence including photographs and lab tests done with the evidence.

Burger continued his questions. "Were you present for further processing of this evidence, Lieutenant?"

"I was with the Medical Examiner for the autopsy. When he removed the bullet fragments, I placed them in evidence bags for further examination at the lab. The bullet fragments were badly distorted and damaged but easily identified as .22 caliber bullets. I further reviewed the lab report on fingerprints recovered from the rifle and a vodka bottle from the scene. Those prints were compared to the US Navy fingerprints of the defendant and were an exact match."

After a few more questions by Burger, Tragg concluded his testimony for the prosecution. "By Monday afternoon, I was tracking the whereabouts of the defendant. I was waiting for an arrest warrant to be issued by the District Attorney's Office while I searched for the defendant. The warrant was issued early Tuesday morning and I took the defendant into custody. And with the advice of counsel who arrived at the arrest location, he refused to answer questions."

The Judge called a brief recess before Tragg was turned over to Perry for cross-examination. Perry knew that he was fighting an uphill battle, but he was going to try and get most of the evidence against Lawton tossed out.

Perry approached the witness stand with his left hand in his pants pocket. He began his cross-examination after a sharp inhale. "Lieutenant, you testified that the bullet fragments recovered from the deceased were .22 caliber. Were they further examined by ballistics experts for striations to determine if they were fired from the rifle recovered at the scene?"

"The fragments were so badly damaged that sufficient marks for identification could not be made."

"So these bullet fragments could have come from another .22 caliber weapon, perhaps a pistol?"

"It's possible, yes, they could have come from a pistol... But that wouldn't explain the .22 caliber rifle casings found at the scene."

Perry noticed that Tragg was getting a little defensive in his responses and he hoped that Tragg would get frustrated and make mistakes.

"Lieutenant, you testified that the defendant's fingerprints were found on the rifle _barrel_. Were prints found on the trigger or stock of the rifle?"

"No prints or even smudges were found on the trigger or stock. That would indicate that the rifle was partially wiped clean."

Perry grinned knowing that Tragg fell into his strategy. He continued his questioning and removed a photograph from the table in front of the bench where the evidence marked for court had been placed. "I bring your attention to State's exhibit 'H', this photograph of the scene. You testified earlier that you were in charge of the scene and that you directed the Detective to photograph and collect evidence at the scene. Do you see the white cloth in this photograph on the floor near the rifle?"

"Yes."

"You testified that the rifle was wiped clean. The cloth appears to be out-of-place in the scene. Could the cloth in this photo have been used to wipe the rifle's trigger and stock clean?"

"Possibly."

"_Possibly_, Lieutenant? Then why wasn't the cloth collected and entered into evidence to _possibly_ be tested for gun oil residue?"

Perry let Tragg stew for a bit knowing that Tragg would not have an answer favorable to the prosecution. Tragg looked to Burger waiting for Burger to make an objection. Perry returned the photo to the evidence table and continued to the next question without an answer from Tragg. Perry knew that the Judge was paying close attention to the testimony and with Tragg not answering a critical question, that would work in Perry's favor.

"Lieutenant, you testified that you did latent fingerprint comparisons with the defendant's prints on file with the US Navy. Does the defendant have any other fingerprints on file anywhere?"

Tragg thought that he knew where Perry was going with that line of questioning. "The defendant does not have any other fingerprints on file to my knowledge Mr. Mason. He's never been arrested if that's what you're looking for."

Tragg's answer _was_ what Perry was trying to get on the record. "Thank you, Lieutenant, the defendant has_ never_ been arrested..." Perry paused a moment just for the effect of the statement to sink in with the Court. He leaned on the witness stand with his hands clasped together, then continued. "Lieutenant, you testified that you located a bottle of vodka on the checkout counter and when processed in the lab, you found the defendant's latent fingerprints on the bottle."

"That's correct, Mr. Mason."

Perry brought another photo from the evidence table back to the witness stand. "I draw your attention to State's exhibit 'M', Lieutenant. This photo shows the vodka bottle on the counter. Do you see anything else that looks out of place on the counter?"

Tragg looked over the photograph. "I see a bottle of gin and a bottle of whisky."

"Were those items checked for fingerprints?"

"No they were not. The witness stated that the murder suspect brought a _vodka_ bottle to the counter before the commotion." Tragg had a sardonic smile on his face.

"If your investigation was so _thorough_, Lieutenant, why weren't the other bottles checked for prints to eliminate or identify any other suspects?"

Again Tragg did not have an answer.

"No further questions for this witness, your Honor." Perry walked back to the defense table and noticed Della smiling up to him. He smiled back then looked to Burger who was frowning and rubbing his forehead. Burger had nothing on redirect and Tragg left the stand with a defeated look on his face.

The Judge noted the late afternoon hour and asked Burger if he had any more witnesses.

"Your Honor, being that this is just the Preliminary Hearing, the State rests. We've presented a prima facie case showing enough Probable Cause that the defendant killed the victim during the course of a felonious robbery. We want the defendant bound over for trial for Murder in the First Degree."

"Mr. Mason, do you wish to present a defense at this time?"

Perry stood up. "Your Honor, we _will_ present a defense, but first the Defense moves to challenge the admissibility of State exhibits 'C' through 'M' since the State has only linked these items to the defendant not by fact, but only by innuendo or hearsay."

The Judge listened politely then immediately denied the motion. "Your motion can be brought back to the Court's attention in a written motion if this case progresses to trial. Due to the late hour, I'll adjourn the Court until 10 o'clock tomorrow morning for the defense to present their case."

While Perry and Della packed up their files at the defense table, Paul came into the Courtroom.

"I found your man, Perry. I've got a man sitting with him right now."

Perry was pleased. "Nice work, Paul! I'll get a subpoena right away and let Burger know that I'll have a statement from him for Burger to review before Court tomorrow morning."

"I don't know if he'll be in any shape to testify in the morning. He'll need quite a while to sober up!"

"Bring him to the office right away. A cup of Della's coffee might work wonders for him."

"I have more good news for you, Perry. Willy Tyler was booked on an arrest warrant for theft this afternoon. My buddy down in booking says that he'll be held at least until tomorrow afternoon. And if you see a good bottle of bourbon on my billing invoice, it was for the jail Sergeant who will keep Tyler and Crawford separate until court."

"That's money well-spent, Paul." Perry turned to Della and took hold of her elbow to escort her from the Courtroom. "Shall we head back to the office?"

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

A disheveled Claude Kramer, aka 'CK', was brought into the office reeking of alcohol and the strong odor from a smokey campfire in his clothing. Della brought him a cup of coffee while Perry and Paul got him seated at the conference table.

"Mr. Kramer, when did you have your last drink?" Perry wanted him sober for at least 24 hours before bringing him to Court.

"One of the boys brought a jug to camp before noon." Kramer scratched at his face. "Hair-of-the-dog juice. I dunno what time it was. What day is it?" Claude Kramer sipped his coffee.

Perry looked to Paul. "Do you still have a man available to stay with him? I want to send him by Harold's Haberdashery before we get him checked into a motel for the night."

"I have the motel room for him already. I'll have Jake swing him by Harold's when we're done with him here. I think he's due for a shave and haircut at the barbershop downstairs first, though."

"Sounds good, Paul. Della, do we have anything in our kitchen to feed him?"

"I'll put something together for him, Perry." Della ducked into the kitchen to make a sandwich for Kramer.

Perry managed to get enough basic information from Kramer before Paul left with him to get him groomed, clothes for Court, and a bed for the night.

"I'll have his statement typed up right away, Perry." Della was her usual efficient self. "His information really puts a new twist on this case. Do you think he's telling the truth?"

Perry sat back in his chair behind his desk. "I have a feeling he's telling the truth. But we'll see how it all comes together tomorrow when he sobers up." Perry changed the subject. "When you're through with his statement, why don't I take you downstairs to Clay's for dinner?"

"That's a good plan, Counselor. I'm starving. I wonder if _Clay_ will offer you free dessert tonight?" Della chuckled and ducked into her office as Perry tossed a balled-up piece of paper at her.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Perry and Della walked into the Courtroom Tuesday morning and unloaded their files on the defense table. Burger was already in the Courtroom and walked over to Perry and Della.

"Good morning, Mr. Mason. Nice to see _you,_ Della." Burger smiled and nodded to Della then turned back to Perry. "I got your message from Della last evening about a statement you'll have for my review this morning."

Perry frowned thinking that Burger was just a bit too informal referring to Della by her first name. He opened a file folder and handed Burger Kramer's statement. "I intend to call Mr. Kramer as a witness..."

Burger glanced at the statement. "Thanks for the disclosure. This is typed up nicer than most Police reports or anything that comes out of the DA's office." Burger turned back to Della. "If you ever decide to ditch Mr. Mason, the DA's office could sure use another good secretary."

Della smiled politely to Burger. "I'm flattered, Mr. Burger, but I've only been with Mr. Mason for just over a week. I need more time with him to train him in to _my_ way of running his office."

Della looked up to Perry with a twinkle in her eyes. Perry returned her glance and smiled back at her. He thought to himself, _that's my girl_.

Court was called to order shortly after ten o'clock and the Judge called Perry and Burger to the bench.

"I have a previously scheduled matter on the calendar for eleven o'clock today so I'll be calling a recess in this hearing before that time. Court will adjourn for your hearing at that time and we'll resume your hearing at one o'clock this afternoon."

Perry and Burger both acknowledged the Judge's request and the hearing began for the defense phase. Perry was pleased that he would have more time for his important witness to sober up and he wouldn't have to stall with his first witness as much as he thought he would have to.

By 10:30 Dr. Crandall was brought to the stand as the first witness for the defense. As soon as Dr. Crandall finished reciting his credentials and his relationship to the victim, Burger stood up.

"Objection your Honor! I don't know what Mr. Mason is trying to prove with testimony of the deceased's _eye doctor_. Is he trying to put blame on the victim?"

Perry interjected right away. "Your Honor, part of the Prosecution's Probable Cause showing _motive_ of the defendant in this case involves the defendant returning to the scene to intimidate the victim to prevent testimony in the original robbery case."

"Objection over-ruled. Proceed Mr. Mason."

Perry asked Dr. Crandall questions relating to the victim's visual acuity. "Doctor, what was the victim's eyesight measured at?"

"He was 20/100 in his right eye and 20/80 in his left eye without corrective lenses."

"And you are the doctor who prescribed the corrective lenses that he wore?"

"That's correct."

"Doctor, I show you a scaled diagram of the inside of the liquor store with interior measurements. If the victim stood here at the cash register, would he clearly see facial features of a person standing here _without_ wearing corrective lenses?" Burger approached the witness stand to see what the witness was viewing.

Dr. Crandall looked over the diagram. "With the victim's visual acuity, he would not have been able to clearly see facial features of any person that far away. Without his glasses on he would only be able to distinguish a figure and clothing color, but not facial features."

Perry walked away from the witness stand. "Your witness, Mr. Burger."

Burger looked mildly frustrated but released the witness without any further questions.

"Gentlemen, the Court will recess until one o'clock."

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Claude Kramer came into Court wearing a new suit and with a shave and haircut, he looked like a new man. Perry arranged with the jailers to bring Lawton into Court ahead of Johnny Crawford and Willy Tyler. Crawford and Tyler were brought into the Courtroom just moments before the Judge called the Court to Order.

"Proceed with your next witness, Mr. Mason."

"The Defense calls Claude Kramer." As Kramer made his way to the witness stand to be sworn in, Perry glanced over at Crawford and Tyler. They looked back and forth to each other then to Kramer and shrugged their shoulders.

Perry asked a few questions to set the tone for the Judge and Burger, then got to the meat of Kramer's testimony. "Mr. Kramer, please tell the Court about how you are acquainted with the defendant."

"Jerry over there at your table – he comes into the pool hall once in a while. But them two over there with them jailers – 'JC' and Willy, they stay in the Nickel when the pool hall closes."

Perry wanted Kramer to clarify a few things. "Your Honor, let the record show that the witness has identified Johnny Crawford as 'JC' and Willy Tyler as 'Willy'."

The Judge acknowledged Perry's request and Perry continued. "Mr. Kramer, explain to the Court 'The Nickel' please."

"It's skid row. We live there."

"Mr. Kramer, will you please tell the Court about a plan that you heard being discussed one night recently in 'The Nickel' zone?"

"We was sitting around the burning barrel and when the jug of hooch was empty, I pulled my cardboard under me to catch some sleep. But JC, Willy and Marvin talked about a plan to rob the liquor store again. These guys are always joking around and they laugh about how they fool the Police using each others' names and such... That JC over there was laughing that he robbed the store before and it got blamed on Jerry over there... Well I didn't pay their new plan no mind until I was at the soup kitchen and heard that the store owner was killed in a robbery. So I hopped a train car out of town because I didn't want the Police to think that I was part of a murder. I didn't get far out of town and came back to the Nickel a few days ago and seen them fellas back there one night. Then I seen Marvin with a knife trying to rob a fella walking through and Marvin got shot! I got the hell out of there and planned to hop another train car."

Burger had heard enough and stood up to object.

"Your Honor, I object! This is all hearsay by a witness who by his own admission was consuming alcohol and thinks he overheard a plan to rob a liquor store. Furthermore, he was not at the scene of the murder..."

Perry interrupted before Burger finished. "Your Honor, I can clear this up if I may recall Willy Tyler back to the stand."

"Very well, Mr. Mason. Objection over-ruled. Mr. Tyler, return to the stand and I remind you that you're still under oath."

Tyler looked around nervously and walked to the stand. Perry wasted no time getting Tyler to try to deny his involvement in the robbery and murder at the liquor store.

"Mr. Tyler, you've just heard Mr. Kramer testify that you were part of a plan to rob the liquor store."

Tyler became defensive right away. "CK is lying! Marvin and Jerry robbed that store and Jerry killed that owner. I saw it with my own eyes!"

Perry knew he could implicate Tyler in the murder so he raised his voice to question him. "Mr. Tyler, I remind you that you're under oath. Earlier you testified that you _did not_ see the murder! So what _is_ your story? You were part of that robbery that night and when the victim tried to fight back, you grabbed onto that gun and shot the victim..."

Tyler got angry and changed his story. "I didn't shoot him! Why don't you ask 'JC' over there! It was his idea and he had a gun and..."

Crawford stood up across the room and shouted back at Tyler. "You're the liar! You can't blame me for this!" The jailer with Crawford grabbed him and put him back in his chair.

The Judge grew impatient tapping his gavel. "Order! Order in this Court! Order!" The Bailiff moved across the room to assist the jailer.

Crawford refused to remain seated and got up again shouting. "You killed him! Quit lying! Listen to me, Judge! I never shot the gun that I had! He jumped in there when Marvin dropped the knife and was fighting with the fella! He grabbed the rifle and shot him twice! I ain't taking the blame for what Willy did!"

When the dust settled in the Courtroom, all charges were dismissed against Jerry Lawton. Crawford and Tyler remained in custody and Burger rubbed his forehead talking with Tragg.

Lawton was glad to be free from having to return to his jail cell. "Mr. Mason. I owe you my life! I'm glad you got to the truth!" Lawton turned to a woman seated in the gallery behind the defense table. "This is my girl, Sandra. Can I leave with her?"

Perry turned to greet Sandra then looked back to Lawton. "You're free to go after the jailer over there gets you signed out. But I want to meet with you in my office tomorrow afternoon." While Della conversed with Sandra, Perry reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. He surreptitiously handed the bill to Lawton. "When you get signed out, take your girl out for a nice dinner tonight."

Perry, Della and Paul met back in Perry's office after leaving Court. "Miss Street, I believe we have a bottle of champagne chilling in the kitchen."

Della smiled and went to the kitchen to bring out the champagne. "Our office champagne glasses are still on order, so these paper cups will have to do for now."

Perry popped the cork on the bottle and poured the champagne to make a toast. "We make a great team, the three of us. To our first successful case together!"

They tipped their paper cups together and sipped the champagne. Della spoke next. "I'm not so sure that I'm comfortable with you two confronting those men in skid row or breaking into a dark liquor store to capture a burglar. You could have been hurt."

Perry and Paul looked at each other and shrugged. Perry was about to say something when Gertie came into the office. "Mr. Mason? Mr. Burger from the DA's office is here to see you."

"Send him in Gertie. But first, have a _cup _of champagne while you're here."

Della brought out another paper cup and a smiling Gertie took a sip before walking back out to let Burger in.

Burger entered the office and greeted them all with a grin. "Mr. Mason... Miss Street... Mr. Drake... I guess congratulations are in order for your victory in today's hearing..."

Perry nodded and interrupted Burger. "May I offer you a paper cup of champagne, Mr. Burger? I don't consider the hearing a _victory_... I'm just glad the truth finally came out."

Burger accepted the cup of champagne from Della and they all sat down in the office. "Lt. Tragg is tracking down more evidence for me right now, but if you don't mind, I'd like you to clarify a few things for me..."

Perry laid out the whole scenario of the murder. "...So it was Johnson who dropped the knife when he struggled with the owner who already had the rifle out to chase Lawton out of the store. Crawford tried to help but dropped his gun and ran out with Johnson. That left Tyler who got the rifle away from the owner and shot him twice. He cleaned his prints off of the rifle and ran out. They came up with a plan to confuse the cops if they were followed back to skid row. It's pretty common for them to use nicknames so nobody will know their real names... They didn't get a dime trying to rob that store."

Burger slowly shook his head. "Sad world we live in..." Burger changed the subject. "Well I hear that your man Sam won't be charged with Johnson's death, Mr. Drake. It's not likely that they'll bring it before a Grand Jury." Perry and Paul were pleased.

When the champagne bottle was empty, Burger got up to leave. "Thanks for the champagne. I'll see you back in Court... some day."

Perry got up and walked with Burger to the door. "Well when you're elected District Attorney this fall, maybe we won't be seeing you in Court at all." They shook hands and Burger left smiling.

Paul finished his champagne and got up. "I have work to do. Can I count on you two to take it easy for a while so I can get caught up in my office?"

Della began cleaning up the champagne cups. "Well now that Mr. Lawton's a free man, Perry will have more time to clear up a few other things tomorrow before he leaves for San Francisco Thursday morning."

Paul was ready to walk out the back door and stopped. "San Francisco? I hope you won't need a private eye up there."

Perry sat down at his desk. "I'll stay out of trouble up there. It's a Bar Association conference. Maybe I'll learn more about defending a murder case!"

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Della walked into her office Wednesday morning and found a big bouquet of flowers on her desk. She stored her purse and removed the card from the vase. She was reading the card as Perry walked in from his office.

"The flowers are lovely, Mr. Mason." She read the card out loud. "Thanks for a job well done. Perry."

"You put in a lot of extra time here in the office and in court. That was a rough start to your first week and a half here. And by tomorrow you'll be here on your own for two days." Perry's thoughts drifted off to wishing that he could take Della along to the Bar Association conference.

Della leaned down to take in the fragrance of the flowers. "I love staying busy. And I love working for a very smart and dedicated attorney."

Perry smiled at her. "Well with a dedicated and efficient secretary, my job gets easier every day. Do you have free time this afternoon? I hope that Mr. Lawton will show up like I asked him to."

"The phone company will be at my apartment later this afternoon to get a phone set up for me. I was hoping to get home to meet the phone man."

"We'll be there for the phone man after we take care of Mr. Lawton."

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Jerry Lawton showed up in the same business suit he had worn for Court. He asked Perry if he could borrow the suit for another week or so.

"The attire is yours to keep, Jerry. And if you're not busy this afternoon, I have someone that I want you to meet."

"Thanks, Mr. Mason! I was hoping to wear the suit to apply for a better job somewhere."

Perry, Della and Lawton left the office and drove to the local Veteran's Administration offices. Perry led them to the Personnel Office. After a moment in the waiting room, a man came out all excited to greet Perry.

"Perry Mason! You old son-of-a-gun! How are you?"

"I'm just great, Mr. Bridges! I want you to meet another old Navy vet, Jerry Lawton."

Dale Bridges shook Lawton's hand. "It's great to meet you, Mr. Lawton!"

Perry stood behind Della with his hands on her shoulders. "And this is my secretary, Miss Della Street. Della, this is Dale Bridges. We served together in the Navy." He dropped his hands from her shoulders as she stepped forward towards Bridges.

Bridges reached out to Della and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Street. I hope you're taking good care of my buddy!" Bridges turned back to Perry and jerked his head towards Della silently signaling Perry his approval of his beautiful secretary. "I'm glad you called, Perry! I hope we can catch up with a drink or two some night – especially if you'll bring along Miss Street!"

"That's a good plan, Dale. But in the meantime, what do you have for Jerry?"

Bridges put his arm around Jerry's shoulder. "Step into my office, Mr. Lawton. I've got a job to offer you..."

Perry and Della left Lawton with Bridges and drove to Della's apartment to meet the phone man. The phone man was in the building lobby speaking with the manager when Perry and Della arrived. Thirty minutes later, Della's phone was all hooked up.

"Here's the number – I wrote it down for you." Della handed Perry a piece of paper.

"Hollywood 2-1799. I'll memorize it and destroy this paper so it doesn't end up in the hands of the enemy."

"Very funny, Mr. Mason! I think your little Navy reunion this afternoon is making you regress to your service during the war!"

Perry got ready to leave. "I'll get out of here so that you can get your housework done now. I'll be sure to pick you up by 7 tomorrow so that I get to the airport on time. Are you sure you don't mind dropping me off?"

"I don't mind at all, Perry. I just hope that I don't smash up your car while you're away."

Perry wasn't even gone two minutes when Della's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Street?"

"Yes, this is Miss Street..." Della thought that the voice on the line was familiar.

"I'm just testing your new phone from the lobby of your building..."

Della giggled. "It's working just fine, Mr. Mason..."

"I wanted to be the first one to call you..."

"You win. You're the first."

"Are you busy Saturday night?"

Della's heart began to race. "No... I'm not busy Saturday night."

"May I take you to dinner? We left a dinner abruptly last week so I think we should try it again."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Della. See you tomorrow morning!"

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Della left Perry at the airport and drove away feeling a little lonesome. She spent Thursday and Friday staying busy in the office, but in her spare time she wondered about the feelings she had for Perry. Was it normal for her to have a crush on her boss?

Perry tried to concentrate on various seminars at the Bar Association conference. He renewed old acquaintances and met other prominent attorneys from all over the State, but he missed Della's fragrance and smiling face. He broke away from the Friday luncheon to call her at the office.

"How are things in the office?"

Della was thrilled to hear his voice. "We have potential clients lined up down the hallway outside of the door. Since you cleared the murder charges against Mr. Lawton, they all want the services of the famous Perry Mason."

Perry chuckled. "Well I hope that my efficient office staff is recording names and stories so I can sort it all out on Monday..."

"I hope that you're relaxing a little and having a nice time, Counselor..."

"I'm getting bored... I wish I had an earlier flight back to LA."

"That reminds me... Paul wants you to call him at his office when your plane arrives. He'll meet you outside in his car. Your car will be here at the office."

"Is he taking good care of you?"

"We had a nice dinner last night. He'll drop me off at home after work today."

"I hope you'll be ready for our dinner tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7."

Just two days away from her and he missed her so bad.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Perry and Della were seated in a secluded booth at Mister B's and the waiter brought out champagne right away. Perry looked up at the waiter with a look of surprise.

The waiter explained the champagne right away. "Compliments of the manager, Mister Mason. He felt bad that your last experience here was cut so short."

"I was so sorry to have left so abruptly that night. Please send my thanks back to the manager. There will be no interruptions tonight." Perry turned back to Della and smiled. He lifted his glass to her. "I repeat... _No_ interruptions. Not tonight..." Della brought her glass up smiling and they touched their champagne glasses together with a soft tap.

Nearly two hours later, the dessert plates were taken away and cognac poured in tulip glasses replaced the coffee cups. An orchestra was set up and began playing soft music for slow-dancing. Perry rose from the booth and held his hand out to assist Della to her feet and out on to the dance floor.

They danced straight through the orchestra's first set with Perry holding her closer and tighter with each song. They returned to their booth to enjoy the cognac during the break in the music.

Perry looked around the place hoping that Della was enjoying the night as much as he was. "I like this place. Good food. Great service. Nice dance floor. We should come back here again."

"It's a wonderful place... With the right companion..." Della blushed as she replied.

Perry interrupted his lingering gaze at Della and took a short glance at his watch. "Let's take a walk outside." He quickly paid the dinner tab and they walked towards the exit of the restaurant. Della was a step ahead of him as Perry quietly told the maitre'd that they'd be back soon. The maitre'd said something back to Perry which he acknowledged. Perry slipped the maitre'd a large tip and walked outside with Della.

The restaurant was located along the beach near the Santa Monica pier. Perry and Della slowly walked arm-in-arm a short distance along the boardwalk when they stopped to watch a fireworks display nearby along the beach.

The fireworks were exciting for Della to view. "Oh my... I wonder what the occasion is for these fireworks?"

"I can't think of any festival in the area... Too early for 4th of July..." Perry moved closer to Della standing right behind her as they watched the fireworks. The light ocean breeze sent Della's fragrant scent right back to Perry and he inhaled deeply as the fireworks popped and crackled.

There were several aerial bursts and then in the middle of the display just above the sandy beach, a large heart-shaped formation outlined with red sparks suddenly appeared. A moment later the inside of the heart display turned sparkly white and they watched as the letters D-E-L-L-A were spelled out.

Della couldn't believe what she was seeing. She turned to Perry. "Did you see that?" She turned back to the still-illuminated display. "Oh my goodness, Perry! Will you look at that? What could it mean? What's this about?"

While he stood behind her, Perry placed his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head next to hers to speak softly in her ear. "I think it means that someone wants _Della_ to know that he really cares for her."

Della's heart was beating out of her chest. She swallowed hard wondering if this could really be happening. She knew then that Perry was responsible for the impromptu fireworks display.

Perry still stood behind her and continued to speak softly into her ear as the fireworks display began to fade away. His hands gently moved down from her shoulders to her wrists then on to capture her hands in his. "Della... I think I'm going to kiss you..."

Della slowly turned to face him, smiling and blinking back her tears of joy. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Perry slowly bent down and found her lips with his, kissing her gently over and over. Della kissed his soft lips back as they reached out to hold each other in their arms. Their gentle kisses continued back and forth until Perry broke their silence as they stood toe to toe, forehead to forehead, trying to catch their breath.

Perry's soft baritone voice broke the silence. "I've fallen in love with you, Della..."

Della buried her head into Perry's chest, then looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. "I think I'm in love with you, too, Perry..." She quickly corrected herself putting her head back against his chest. "I _know_ I'm in love with you."

Perry held her tighter looking towards the ocean to find the right words and spoke softly. "I just don't know... Ohhhh... How do I do this, Della?... I'm not sure what to do here... I've fought these feelings... I don't know what to do..."

Della lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let me help you figure it out." She gently pulled his head down to hers and they kissed again, this time with more passion.

"That's the part I know how to do, Della... You're more to me than an office secretary. I just want the best of both worlds. I _need_ you as my secretary but I _want_ you as my girl, too. I want to be with you... always..."

Della laid her head against his chest. "This is new for me, too. I never thought I'd fall in love with my boss..."

Perry loosened his embrace. He looked around and spotted a bench. "Come here. Let's sit down."

Perry got Della seated on the bench and held her close. "We'll work this out. Slowly. Now that we know how we feel about each other..."

He reached into his suit coat pocket and bought out a small box wrapped with a bow. "I have something for you."

He handed the box to Della. She looked at the box then looked back to him with tears of joy still welling up in her eyes. Perry placed the box in her hands.

"Tiffany's? Oh my gosh, Perry."

Perry was taken in by her beautiful smile. "Go ahead. Open it. It's not much, but I want you to have this."

Della untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a silver cuff bracelet adorned with a heart on top. "It's beautiful, Perry... Thank you... I don't know what to say..."

Perry leaned over and kissed her again. "There's an inscription inside the bracelet. Read it before you put it on."

Della looked around for better lighting and Perry brought out his lighter. With the glowing flame from the lighter, Della read the inscription out loud. "Some love lasts a lifetime... True love lasts forever..." She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Blushing, Della turned closer to Perry, lowered her head, and giggled. "You found that from the fortune in my fortune cookie..."

Perry helped her put the bracelet on her wrist and kissed her again. "As a confidential secretary you should be more careful where you leave scraps of paper with messages on them." Perry stood up and helped Della off of the bench bringing her back into his embrace to softly kiss her again.

"I thought that fortune cookie messages left in the office would be safe..." Della brought her arms back up around his neck. "I love you, Perry Mason!"

Perry found her soft lips again and kissed her. "I love you, Della Street. More than you'll ever know..."

They stood on the boardwalk a few moments longer until they noticed other couples strolling nearby. Perry loosened his embrace and looked into Della's glistening hazel eyes. "I think we need to go back inside Mister B's. The orchestra might be playing our song."

Della clasped her hand on to Perry's elbow and leaned her head into his shoulder as they slowly strolled back to the restaurant. "And just which song is _our_ song?"

"I'm not sure yet, Della. Let's go see if we can find one."

**The End**

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Should there be a sequel to this sequel? The possibilities are endless in my Perry & Della world!


End file.
